


红蜘蛛，你在藏什么

by Rugtlsling



Series: 威红 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dadwave, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugtlsling/pseuds/Rugtlsling
Summary: 是spoon888太太的授权翻译。有小火种的出现，并且不止一个。声波在这篇文里操碎了芯，但是他跟红蜘蛛以及威震天都没有关系。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Soundwave & Starscream
Series: 威红 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concealed Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563950) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



**【以下总概和注释都是原作的】**

**第一章**

总概：  
有些东西渴望红蜘蛛的照顾。而声波被迫成为无偿的保姆，他担心需要他来搞定这糟糕的事。威震天则确信红蜘蛛隐瞒了什么。可能是什么东西，或者人。

注释：  
我度过了糟糕的一周，于是我写了一个关于小火种的文章，没有人能阻止我创作这个。

  
红蜘蛛从不在威震天离开基地的时候费心。可是这次他在那里，站在太空桥旁边，皱着眉头并且双臂交叉。威震天洋洋得意的朝他笑，但是红蜘蛛的表情没有变化。他感觉有些不对劲。

“你又怎么了？”他低吼着，在他离开的前几秒把变化无常的飞行者拉到一边。一个典型的红蜘蛛行为，在重要的时候添乱。

红蜘蛛看起来很矛盾，威震天甚至有那么一瞬间害怕他已经做了什么骇人听闻的事。他目前没有闻到烟味，好像也没有人失踪或受伤。

“怎么了？”他用平静些的声音问道——如果这是其他人发出的声音，已经算作温柔了。

不过对于红蜘蛛来说，这似乎太温柔了。飞行者仿佛下了新的决心。他直起身子，恢复了他那得意忘形的笑容。

威震天一看到这种笑就开始不爽。

“离开地球整整一个月，”红蜘蛛高兴地说，“震荡波能不能让你一辈子都呆在那?”

威震天重重呼口气走开了。

“声波负责领导霸天虎，” 他大声说，一部分是提醒，一部分是戏弄(tease)红蜘蛛，因为红蜘蛛更愿意选择彻底的、不被质疑的方式来控制霸天虎。“在我不在的时候不要自相残杀。”

他又看了眼红蜘蛛，用他最严厉的怒视固定住他。飞行者最近总是不服从命令，而且特别怒气冲冲，老实说，他很高兴能摆脱他。尽管他担心他离开之后剩下那些人的安全。

太空桥被激活了。威震天走之前回头看了看，在红蜘蛛的脸上瞥见一丝飞快闪过的担心。

他想问但是已经晚了，他抵达了塞伯坦。不管红蜘蛛在担心什么，他已经失去说清的机会了。

不管那是什么，那不可能重要。

威震天知道有些不对劲，他从塞伯坦回来的时间都已经被推迟了整整六天，红蜘蛛却没有伺机夺权。声波在门口迎接他，上面列了一份数兆字节的问题清单——内讧，企图叛逃, 泄密——但是没有任何人提到他副官的叛变。

“就这些？”

“是的。” 声波的面罩发出微弱的红光。

“你好像并没有遇到什么麻烦……”他做了一个含糊的评价，但是声波很了解他，了解威震天真正想要讨论的是谁。

声波调出了过去一个月威震天缺席期间的个人文件。

“红蜘蛛的出现时间下降了55%。”声波说，这是令人担忧的，因为红蜘蛛总是在到处乱逛。“准时率也明显减少。”

威震天若有所思地轻抚着他的下巴。鉴于他并没有让飞行者进行任何实验，那红蜘蛛花了这么长时间在实验室工作就很让人在意。他只能假设红蜘蛛是在为自己工作，而且毫无疑问在策划一些邪恶的计划。

“他在做一些事情。”

“同意。”

“让你的一个磁带盯着实验室。”

“红蜘蛛：已经一个多月没去实验室了。”

威震天停下脚步。“什么？”

“红蜘蛛：藏在他的住处。被证明很难进入。态度：恶劣。”

所以红蜘蛛只是像喜怒无常的机器一样把自己锁在自己的住处？也许这次并没那么复杂。

威震天直起身子笑着，他明白这是怎么回事了。“我会去见他。”

“同意。” 如果声波知道威震天所说的 “去见他” 意味着什么，他可能就对此持有意见， 并且不会允许威震天向军官宿舍的方向走去。

一个月的确是很长的一段时间，这可能是飞行者生闷气的原因。也许他回来再加上一点点额外的关注就可以让寂寞的飞行者振作起来。

与其说红蜘蛛寂寞，不如讲他在祈祷孤独。

他的小火种坐在地板中央的一个盆里 (正式地说，是实验室里用作化学实验的盆)，红蜘蛛开始倒进去洗涤剂让这些溶液能够形成一个水坑。一周前这小东西还不能放在金属浴缸里。他四肢笨重有双过大的脚，还有一直皱着眉头的脸和愚蠢的头盔，就仿佛是威震天的替身。

红蜘蛛早在他出生之前就选择了一个飞行者的名字，弗里法尔(Freefall)——一个强大，高贵的名字。而他作为一个地面单位粉碎了红蜘蛛所有对优雅的小空中单位的希望和梦想。他夸张又吵闹的来到这个世界，黑色的拳头跟着脚一起乱踢乱踹。他还很笨。红蜘蛛怀疑他脑袋里面只有坏掉的处理器。

弗里法尔突然就成为一个很贴切的名字了。

“为什么你总是不乐意清洗？!”红蜘蛛咒骂，试图擦干净弗里法尔膝盖和手上的油渍。整个循环这个小东西一直在肮脏的地板上爬行而且没人管他。

红蜘蛛已经尽了他最大的努力来移走房间里面任何可能造成伤害的东西，但是弗里法尔已经养成了一种习惯，他喜欢剥开舱壁的墙板，把他肥胖的小手指伸进所有的电线里。大多数晚上当红蜘蛛回来时，他都隐约闻到烟味。他经常想知道那个小白痴什么时候会触电。 

虽然看起来和威震天一样坚不可摧，但红蜘蛛仍然去检查弗里法尔是否受伤，把他转来转去，只是为了确保他没有在冒烟或着火。弗里法尔扭动还四处乱踢，但他似乎没有受伤。

“白痴。” 他咕哝着，把他扔回盆里。不过弗里法尔也一样不喜欢红蜘蛛的检查。

“我们需要制定一个新的规矩，”他告诉弗里法尔，然后用手舀起洗涤剂，把它浇在弗里法尔的铁桶头上。弗里法尔扭动着想把他的手拍开，结果溅起了很多水花。“你的另一个创造者很快就会回来。”

弗里法尔不明白红蜘蛛困难的处境，他好奇地拍打着溶剂。

“他不知道你存在，” 红蜘蛛解释。“如果他知道不会开心的。”

弗里法尔捡起红蜘蛛从声波私藏品那里拿来的，一只可以漂浮的塑料鸭子，并把它捏得吱吱作响。

“如果威震天真的发现了你，” 红蜘蛛阴沉的继续说道，“并决定把你送到塞伯坦，顺便说一句，我不和你一起走。”

弗里法尔开始咀嚼鸭子的头，看着他。

“别给我那种表情，” 红蜘蛛嗓音尖厉，用手撑着他的脸颊说。 “我不在意你的感受。”

弗里法尔咀嚼得更快，于是鸭子发出了悲伤的吱吱作响。红蜘蛛决定把鸭子从这个幼生体嘴里撬出来，他担心弗里法尔会吞下去。

“如果你该死的像我希望那样是个飞行者，那我可以把你藏在我的驾驶舱里。”他低头看着驾驶舱说，但弗里法尔不是空心的结构。“可你不是，所以我不会惩罚我的背部。”

弗里法尔抓住浴盆的边缘并发出愤怒的声音，用他肥胖的腿站了起来就像他想从里面出去一样。红蜘蛛叹了口气，把他滴水的身体从那些溶液里抱出来。可是弗里法尔一脚踢开了他，还把洗涤剂溅得到处都是。红蜘蛛在这天第九次想知道为什么他没有在意识到火种形成的那一刻就熄灭它。

因为他认为他得到了一个飞行者，他提醒自己，他未来可以把他培养成一个有前途的领袖。但是现在，他被一个不可能隐藏，不可能消失的迷你威震天困住了。

“幼生体应该是小而可爱的。” 他告诉弗里法尔，把他抱到自己的身旁。弗里法尔紧紧地抓住他的机甲，他笨拙的手几乎是红蜘蛛的一半大。他不比迷你金刚小多少，他是一个沉重的、有着紧密装甲的幼生体。

弗里法尔圆圆的小脸从他过大的头盔边缘下探出，悄悄看着红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛的芯软了一下。“嗯，至少对于一个只会走地的机子来说你很可爱。”

他把他的小家伙放在了床的里面，但是像大多数幼生体一样，弗里法尔不喜欢保持静止。他滚来滚去并试图从床上下来，他强壮的小手抓住床单，他的短腿悬挂在边缘并且寻找地面。

“不，” 红蜘蛛咆哮道，拉着他再次上床。“好好呆这。”

“呸！”弗里法尔愤怒地摇着拳头说。他可能想要给红蜘蛛狠狠地一击。

红蜘蛛在他的子空间里挖了蜡。把这么高品质的产品浪费在一个幼小又愚蠢，无法欣赏的幼生体身上是一种耻辱——尤其是考虑到弗里法尔再次变脏的破纪录速度——但他年轻的装甲需要额外的保护层来防止这个肮脏星球上存在的所有金属腐蚀物质。这里到处都是海水，没有机能在这环境下不生锈。

弗里法尔很讨厌蜡。他挣扎着，呜咽着，咬红蜘蛛，装死——到目前为止，这些策略都没有阻止红蜘蛛履行他作为创造者的职责。

“如果你不乱动会更轻松！”红蜘蛛不耐烦，他还要躲避弗里法尔拙笨地踢打。

他因弗里法尔而心烦意乱，无视了第一次门铃，而第二次门铃伴随威震天穿过门的咆哮，“红蜘蛛？！”

红蜘蛛在和弗里法尔的对抗中抬起头来，他一只手抓住了弗里法尔的脚踝，另一只手则疯狂的给他擦上蜡。现在红蜘蛛身上布满了洗涤剂的斑点，还涂满了弗里法尔设法躲避的蜡块。

威震天？！已经？！回来了？？！

他检查了他的日程表，想知道他怎么会忘记威震天回来的时间。

“呃，等一下！”他喊道，叹了口气但是又敏捷地抱起弗里法尔沉重的身体。他在拼命动脑思考弗里法尔应该藏哪。一个飞行者的幼生体能藏在他的驾驶舱，或者书桌抽屉，或者其他什么地方。可是弗里法尔是飞行者幼生体的四倍大！

他咒骂着朝办公桌走去，用胳膊肘拍打着松动的隔板，隔板哗啦一声的掉了下来，露出下面隐藏的隔间。里面全部是违禁品，信用卡、高档的实验性武器和一两个成人玩具 (毕竟威震天已经离开了一个月)。

他急忙把它们全部拿出来，让它落在他的脚边的地板上，为弗里法尔腾出足够的空间。当他被推进黑暗的隔间时，弗里法尔的声音很奇怪。但是他毕竟是威震天的儿子，如果基因编码是真的，那么狭小狭窄的黑暗空间不会让他痛苦。不过无论如何，红蜘蛛也不打算把他留在那里太久。

“乖一点，你这个小怪物。” 他咕哝着，拿起隔板并把它固定到位，就正好在他的门被强制打开的一瞬间。

在门滑开的时候，他转了一圈，他那些令人尴尬的违禁品仍然散落在他的脚边。威震天站在门口，视线在红蜘蛛的机体上缓慢地移动，也许他还在看一些更尴尬的东西。

“……我明白为什么你花了这么长时间才开门了。”威震天轻松地嘲笑道。

红蜘蛛急急忙忙把东西踢到床铺下，然后从威震天的身边走开，讥讽地说“我也向你问好，很高兴看到你没死。”

威震天的目光跟着他穿过房间。这一次，红蜘蛛感谢他的关注。他不想让威震天过于在意地板上半满的浴盆，橡胶鸭，或者其他数百条在房间里挥之不去的线索。

“我知道你生气我这么晚才回来。”

红蜘蛛笑了，然后拿起数据板，让它看起来像是他在整理。但其实只是用这个行为来隐藏弗里法尔早上画得潦草的画，这样威震天就看不见了。“事实上，我非常享受我的无-威震天-假期。我只是很生气它必须这么快就结束。”

威震天这次的塞伯坦之旅一定很放松，甚至让他大度了起来，他没有因为这些话变得愤怒也没有皱眉，他还轻松地注视着红蜘蛛，忍受了他的讽刺挖苦。

红蜘蛛羡慕威震天的塞伯坦之旅，即使他整整一个月都被困在了除震荡波之外的没有其他人的地方。那总比照顾弗里法尔快乐，自从得知自己火种分裂之后，他每天都感到筋疲力尽，结果还要干活，活还没有减量。

他擦了一下脸。普神啊，他甚至不想知道自己现在长什么样。

“你好像没那么整洁了。” 威震天怀疑地看着红蜘蛛。但是他真不应该现在说这个。

红蜘蛛拍了拍自己，带着怒气叫道，“我不是个该死的刚从流水线下来的机，威震天。我偶尔也可以跟你一样破。”

威震天皱眉，这话很伤人，但是威震天没有生气，只有红蜘蛛像个疯子一样在咆哮。

“我只是说平常你比现在要……更迷人，”威震天走近了一步，他又大，又笨拙，还该死的脚把地板中央满是洗涤剂的盆撞倒了。他皱着眉头低头看，才注意到这个东西。“这是什——？”

“出去！”红蜘蛛尖叫了，用一根手指指着门，“这是我自己的房间，没有我允许，你不能在这！”

威震天看起来更加担心，“你在干什么？”

“如果你非要知道的话！我正打算洗澡！”红蜘蛛骂着。“毕竟我是这么破旧！ ”

“你能用浴室没必要——”  
“我在这里洗是因为我不想碰见你！”红蜘蛛张牙舞爪，他知道他多余的表演很快就会耗尽威震天的耐心，而那个愚蠢的铁桶头会离开。

天色已晚，他需要给弗里法尔充电，否则小炉渣明天一整天都要发脾气以及——

“我在一个不恰当的时候过来。”威震天终于，终于不那么咄咄逼人，但他还是很怀疑。“明天指挥中心见。”

哦，普神。定期轮班。红蜘蛛已经忘记了威震天的回归意味着他不能够自由控制出席——或者说不出席。而他没有按时出现，威震天肯定会怀疑。这一整个循环他要拿弗里法尔怎么办？!

“…好，”他干巴巴地说。“明早见。”

威震天点了点头，然后走了出去，门随后关闭。

红蜘蛛疲惫的走向办公桌，小心打开隔板。弗里法尔宽宽大大的红色光学镜看着他，并且逐渐变亮，他高兴的朝红蜘蛛嘟嘟囔囔。

“啊，你喜欢，是吗？”红蜘蛛自言自语，然后他伸手去抱弗里法尔。“我记住了，下次你再无缘无故对我尖叫我就把你放这，起码这隔音。”

弗里法尔紧紧抓住他的机甲，依偎着红蜘蛛，他大大的光学镜一明一灭，打着哈欠，看来这个幼生体准备下线充电。

红蜘蛛和他一起爬上了床。他告诉自己，他明天会打扫卫生，即使他明白他并不会。弗里法尔舒服的休息在他手臂的弯曲处，压在一个机翼上。他粗短的小四肢时不时乱晃，就仿佛他在梦里追逐什么。

红蜘蛛脸上掠过一丝微笑，并决定明天再想糟心事。

要是威震天今天晚上能因为在震荡波实验室感染的什么病毒死去，那红蜘蛛就不用担心明天在不在他面前出现了。

这不可能，但是他希望它发生。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

  
红蜘蛛应该习惯这几周在上线时候听到的尖叫和他胸前的涡轮机上面粘糊糊的小手。因为每天早上，每天早上的“弗里法尔闹钟”都会响起巨大的铃声。

他呻吟着，皱着眉头朝弗里法尔不爽的挥了挥。他的轮班工作再等三小时才开始，可是弗里法尔不是。他从来没有像其他机一样等到天明才补充能量。

红蜘蛛不情不愿地上线了光学镜，发现弗里法尔坐在他的胸前，一直在哭泣，边哭边打嗝，这很折磨人。红蜘蛛明白小型坦克不能长时间供应火种的能量消耗，但是真的有必要这么大惊小怪吗？为什么幼生体不能简单的用轻推和礼貌的早上好叫醒他们的父母？

“你这个可怕的，可怕的幼生体。”红蜘蛛呻吟着坐起来，双手托着弗里法尔，防止他像之前一样从床铺上摔下来。他没有平衡能力，即使他是一个地面单位。

弗里法尔意识到红蜘蛛醒了，于是他立马就不哭了。红蜘蛛眯了眯光学镜，他发现这一切都是幼生体的表演。

他的胸很疼，因为他的火种在分裂的时候摧残了他的机体。 他晃着腿从床上下来，跌跌撞撞地走向一个储藏柜，他把多余的能量块放在那里。红蜘蛛把弗里法尔放到柜子上，然后去翻找能量块，把它倒出来一半，又找了根吸管——因为弗里法尔是一个不知道自己油箱深浅的白痴。他把吸管扔进能量块，放在弗里法尔的前面。

弗里法尔张着嘴，向前倾着身子，试图用嘴接住吸管，结果没接住还把吸管打翻了，他发出了沮丧的噪音。

“看在U球的份上，”红蜘蛛抓住了吸管和弗里法尔笨拙的手让他们握着吸管。“我说了多少次了，你要握住他！”

弗里法尔没有反应，他快速而响亮地吞下燃料，就像他已经饿了好几天一样。红蜘蛛转了一下光学镜，他知道幼生体会不可避免的吞下气泡，那会让他生病。这都是愚蠢的幼生体的错。

他靠在墙上，半关闭他的光学镜，等待弗里法尔结束，这样他就能回去再充几个小时的电。“你今天将独自一人。” 红蜘蛛告诉他。

弗里法尔专注于他的能量块，似乎没有意识到有人在和他说话。

“你的创造者是一个真正的奴隶主，” 红蜘蛛继续说道。“考虑到这个事实，就真的讽刺。”

弗里法尔已经从能量块中吸取了所有的液体，现在正在拔出吸管来咀嚼它的末端。他把空的能量块敲到一边，用拳头砸了进去，他手上就沾满了剩余的能量液，他开始在储藏柜和自己的机体上抹来抹去。

但是红蜘蛛太累了，他无暇顾及。

“我应该能够在中午左右回来给你补充能量，” 他继续说道。“我保证不会让你油箱空着。”

弗里法尔用他的手指在自己的胸前画了一个能量块的形状。有那么一瞬间，红蜘蛛突然想起威震天作为角斗士身上的油彩。他抽出一块抹布，拿起弗里法尔的一只小胳膊开始清理。当然，弗里法尔会挣扎。

“你很粘，你这个蠢货！”红蜘蛛在弗里法尔哭闹的时候解释着，而当幼生体的胸部终于被清理干净的时候，他依然不满的用脚踢打着储物柜。

红蜘蛛把他举了起来，低声咒骂。照这么来看，弗里法尔学会的第一个词将会是“炉渣”。

红蜘蛛终于要离开的时候，弗里法尔已经重新充电了，尽管他并没有对他的创造者抛弃他而大吵大闹，可是不知为何，这让红蜘蛛更内疚了。红蜘蛛不愿意走，他还在看幼生体的胸部随着下线充电而起起伏伏，一只手还蜷缩在被子边缘，四肢像海星一样摊开。

红蜘蛛不想叫醒他说再见，因为说完之后他不得不立即离开，这会让幼生体更痛苦。

可是让他一个人醒来不是更糟吗？

红蜘蛛感觉自己火种都变重了，他把被子拉高盖住弗里法尔的肩膀，抚平了织物上的皱褶。他讨厌身为创造者，他更讨厌幼生体对他的影响。

他快步离开，不想再被幼生体的睡眠的可爱景象分心。他已经迟到了。

红蜘蛛朝指挥中心走去，而他看见威震天宽阔的背部时，他开始低着头试着和其他掉队的机混一起。威震天站在监视器前，他在看一群汽车人帮助人类修路。

他转了一下他的光学镜。愚蠢的老铁桶总是是痴迷观察汽车人。如果他花更少的时间去关心汽车人在做什么，花更多的时间去担心他将如何为霸天虎获得更多能量块，也许——

“红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛抬起头，发现自己正盯着声波令人印象深刻的宽阔的胸部隔层。声波抬起了下巴，目镜好像还在瞪着红蜘蛛。

“提问：你难道没有比因为迟到而影响我更好的事情做吗？”

声波的头低了下来，如果不是红蜘蛛了解他，他可能觉得这个机正在盯着他胸口的涡轮机。红蜘蛛低下头看了一眼，意识到声波并不是盯着他的涡轮机，而是他那笨拙的幼生体在他身上留下的能量液手印。他迅速转过身，从

他的子空间中拿出一块抹布拼命清理它。

“红蜘蛛：越来越分心。”

“如果你没打扰我！”红蜘蛛抖着机翼在咆哮。

他远离了声波。毕竟声波是一个有读心能力的霸天虎，红蜘蛛开始害怕他可能已经知道了什么。威震天不在的时候，这个好管闲事的通讯官一直在密切观察他。他观察一些不值得在意又愚蠢的事，或许他能读出红蜘蛛这段时间因为独自照顾幼生体特殊的烦躁。

他躲在喷气机旁边的监视器后，而喷气机似乎没有上线他的光学镜。红蜘蛛因为自己晚上没有好好充电而愤愤不平，他推了喷气机一把，愚蠢的尖头醒来的时候叫了一声，双手开始在键盘上乱按。

威震天瞥了过来。

红蜘蛛躲得不够快。

“你躲在后面干什么？”威震天缓慢又低沉有力的走过来，伸出一只粗壮的手臂搭在监视器上，俯身挡住头顶上的灯光以及大部分红蜘蛛的屏幕。

尖头发现势头不对，他将座椅滑出过道，朝另一组监视器走去。

“我在估算我们的能量块，”红蜘蛛吸了口气，在键盘上轻敲几下，展示了它们。“哦，看看那个低于20%的。让我们再试一次。”

威震天的表情变得阴沉。“既然你对我们的库存如此感兴趣，也许你可以领导下一次突袭？”

红蜘蛛情绪低落。在常规的轮班工作、巡逻、照顾弗里法尔和自己的充电之间，他根本没有足够的时间来计划突袭。他必须把其他任务推给闹翻天，希望不会有机因此丧命。

“好吧。” 他唏嘘。

威震天似乎不欣赏他的语气，他的异常大度过了一晚就消失了。

“既然你今天如此喜欢躲在监视器后面，那你剩下的轮班时间就一直监视他们。”

红蜘蛛眨了眨眼，匆忙的站起来，“实际上我 ——”

“坐。下。”威震天命令道。“不管你今天计划什么，你都不能做。除了基地疏散，你不能离开那个座位。”

红蜘蛛想知道他要贿赂多少个高纯才能让闹翻天发出疏散警报。“好的，威震天陛下。”他不情不愿，僵硬的坐在这个指定的座位上。红蜘蛛一想到弗里法尔一整个循环都独自在他的住处，还没有能量块，他的火种就沉到了火种室底。

这一天过得很慢，每秒都是折磨。中午那会红蜘蛛的的计划表催促他去照顾他的幼生体。弗里法尔需要能量块，需要爱，需要陪伴。没有幼生体能这么久自己一个机呆着。

他轻轻敲了敲他的桌子，在座位上移动了一下，他面前的监视器上全是可以无视的白痴说得无聊的话。威震天在主控台，他对于调动磁带监视汽车人很是着迷。

红蜘蛛从座位上溜了出来，开始偷偷走向门。当威震天分心的时候，他甚至可能不会注意自己——  
嘎吱。

红蜘蛛刚动了一下就僵住了，而威震天听到了机械鸟的警报转过身，在半路抓住了他。

“两个选择，红蜘蛛。” 威震天愤怒地咆哮，“你自己回座位，或者声波送你去禁闭室。”

红蜘蛛错过了可以争论和反击的时候，并消耗了威震天的所有耐心，他负担不起在禁闭室度过一个晚上，更不用说一周或者更长。因为他有一个幼生体要照顾！  
炉渣的父母职责！

红蜘蛛因为不得不服从命令而感到羞耻，他拖着脚步回位置坐了下来。

“请求离开。”声波接着问威震天，好像在挑衅红蜘蛛。

威震天因为确定了红蜘蛛乖乖听话开始沾沾自喜“允许。”

当红蜘蛛听到声波从他身边经过时，他耸着肩膀，愤怒地盯着监视器。他看了一眼时钟。还要坚持五个地球时。

五个地球时。

威震天终于把红蜘蛛放离岗位，他跑回了他的住处。他的火种仿佛在喉咙里，火种室拧成了一团废铁。他想象着弗里法尔在他的房间里等着他，眼泪鼻涕到处乱流，边哭边打嗝，觉得自己被抛弃了，觉得自己要被留下来饿死。红蜘蛛记得当他晚五分钟喂这个贪婪的小噬铁虫一样的生物是什么样，而这是五个小时，弗里法尔一定更糟糕，他可能觉得自己报废了。

“我来了，我来了，”他自言自语，用无线传输的密码来打开他宿舍的门，这样他就可以快速进门。“没关系，我在这里——”

红蜘蛛发现自己在看着一个充满批判意味的深红色面具。

门还没有完全打开，他就跌跌撞撞地跨过门槛，他的话卡在了喉咙里，他的发声器结结巴巴的发出一声惊讶的尖叫。

弗里法尔并没有尖叫也没有报废，他也没有被破碎的玩具环绕。幼生体安静的在声波手臂上打着瞌睡，他的手蜷缩在声波的胸甲旁，光学镜也关上了。他甚至没有注意到他的创造者的到来。

红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞的后退，他的机翼击中了他身后紧闭的门。

“……噢，你好。”他愚蠢地说。

声波从红蜘蛛床铺上站了起来，当声波走近并接近红蜘蛛的时候，弗里法尔在他的怀里几乎没有移动。

红蜘蛛看了看幼生体和他讨厌的竞争对手，装模作样困惑的皱起眉毛。

“我说——那是什么？”他指指点点，好像他与弗里法尔无关。

“幼生体。” 声波简单地说。

“一个幼生体？!“红蜘蛛假装惊讶，睁大自己的光学镜。“它从哪里来的？!”

“充满表演欲。” 声波说道。“你的：幼生体。”

“我从来没有见过幼生体！！”红蜘蛛坚决否认，这在过去一直很有效。“他一点也不像我。你想做什么，声波？！在我身边安插一个威震天的克隆？！”

“幼生体：不是克隆。”声波显然很生气，但他的信息磁场并没有转变，弗里法尔似乎喜欢他坚定而且温和的磁场。他昏昏欲睡的光学镜迷恋看着声波的面具。小叛徒。“一个编码测试证实了他的出身。”

这很羞耻，红蜘蛛突然爆发了。“你未经我允许测试了他的基因编码？！”他发出尖细的咆哮。

“所以你确实对幼生体存在负有责任？”声波追问。

“好吧。好吧！”红蜘蛛咆哮着，然后把弗里法尔抢了回来。愚蠢的幼生体还在蠕动着，发出愤怒的声音，好像他宁愿在声波的怀里一样。炉渣一样的典型，中意声波。就像威震天一样。“你怎么知道他藏在这里？”

“我的传感器检测到他的痛苦。他的油箱空了。”

“那不是我的错！是威震天不让我离开！”

“威震天不知道他的后代的存在。” 声波指出，语气逐渐变冷。

“是的，因为这是威震天需要的。这会让他分心，”红蜘蛛咕哝道，把弗里法尔沉重的机体抱到自己胸前，跺着脚穿过房间来到床铺。不过，他在路上并没有踩到东西，这促使他往下看。“你清理——”

房间一尘不染。

他转向声波，愤怒地说。“你乱动了我的东西？！”

“环境不适合幼生体。”

“我想我知道我的幼生体能处在什么环境！”红蜘蛛又发出那种尖细的大叫。“他喜欢他的玩具散着放。”

声波从他的子空间中取出了一个激光刀片，并把它展示给了红蜘蛛。“询问：这也是一个玩具吗？”

红蜘蛛迅速夺回了工具。“他不会碰它的，” 他喃喃自语。“他明白危险。”

“幼生体：没有危险的概念。”

“或许只是你的幼生体没有——”

“红蜘蛛，你在狡辩。你不承认你的幼生体正在遭受痛苦。”声波跟着他穿过房间。

“他没有受苦，他只是……有时有点戏剧性。”红蜘蛛让弗里法尔贴近自己。“在威震天回来之前，我一直把他照顾得很好。”

“幼生体不能被秘密藏起来。不能锁在房间里。隐藏起来：不社会化，陷入困境。”

红蜘蛛低头看着弗里法尔的小脑袋。“……他喜欢这里。”

“红蜘蛛。” 声波开始只用他往常的声调说。

“你要告诉他，对不对？”红蜘蛛转过身低语。“告诉威震天？”

声波给了他一个非常严肃的眼神。“威震天必须知道，不仅作为创造者，也作为这个基地的指挥官。”

“你知道他只是打算把他送到塞伯坦去。” 红蜘蛛紧紧搂着弗里法尔。

“那不是更好吗？”

“只有我跟他一起去才是好的！”

“你要留在地球。”

“于是我的幼生体要独自面对震荡波？！”

声波静静地凝视着。“我不能允许这种情况继续下去。”

“那就帮帮我！”红蜘蛛恳求道，把弗里法尔转过来，这样声波不得不看着傻乎乎幼生体的小脸。“我知道你喜欢幼生体，声波。”

声波看起来像是正在认真考虑。红蜘蛛开始在录音机面前展示他的弗里法尔。幼生体自己在混乱中扭动着，挥舞他的手臂。

看到幼生体的小脸，声波似乎泄气了。“威震天已经起疑心了。我不会帮你向他隐瞒幼生体的存在，但我也不会透露它。”

红蜘蛛如释重负，“然后你会……？”

“我会尽我所能帮助你进行护理。” 声波缓和道。

红蜘蛛把幼生体推到他的怀里。声波的面罩惊讶地亮了起来。“太好了！要知道你会管，我早都应该告诉你——”

红蜘蛛还没向门口走两步，声波就抓住他的机翼阻止了他。

“首先你需要学习一些清理技能。”

红蜘蛛皱着眉头，弗里法尔好像明白他准备做什么，他发出了悲伤的声音。

清洁对于幼生体不是一个有趣的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的废话：怎么什么机都能强行进入红蜘蛛的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

  
“这太丢脸了。”红蜘蛛喃喃自语，坐在他宿舍的地板上，两腿之间还困着弗里法尔，幼生体时不时踢踢打打，试图翻身逃跑。“我知道如何清洁幼生体。”他抬起头，怒视着声波。“这有什么意义？！”

“你需要多长时间来完成幼生体的日常维护？”

“大约三个小时，” 红蜘蛛厉声说道。“因为这个小铁桶头认为我在攻击他！他一看到洗涤剂就尖叫。”

“那是因为液体很冷吗？”

红蜘蛛盯着声波。

“……可能有一点点。”他妥协。

声波把他的头朝天花板抬起，发出像呻吟一样的声音。

“询问：如果我把满满一盆冷液体倒在你的机体上，你会做出什么反应？”

红蜘蛛的目光变得冷淡，“我会把你火种室都拆出来。”

“正确。”声波把装满溶液的盆举起来，砰的一声放在红蜘蛛面前。蒸汽从溶剂中升起——这是一种水状的溶液，还散发出令人愉快的香味。红蜘蛛捞起来弗里法尔，打算把他放进去。

声波举起了一只手。

“你又干嘛？”红蜘蛛问，躲开了幼生体抓他脸的手。

“测试水温。”

“为什么？”红蜘蛛把弗里法尔带回到他的胸前，幼生体太沉了他简直在折磨红蜘蛛的手臂。“你说它需要温暖。”

“如果太热他也会尖叫。他比你我都要脆弱。”

红蜘蛛愤怒地看着声波，但他把一根手指伸进了盆里。他的温度计显示溶液维持在三十摄氏度。说实话，他觉得没有一个幼生体会像弗里法尔一样挑剔。他又举起他，小心翼翼把他放进了盆里。弗里法尔的脚伸进了溶液里，他没有尖叫。

但他开始像个疯子一样乱踢乱溅。

红蜘蛛遮住脸，愤怒看着声波。“我要怎么阻止他？！”

“你不用阻止。” 声波跪到了盆边，把他的手伸进溶液，轻轻弹起一些水花，把其中的一些洗涤剂溅到弗里法尔的背部。弗里法尔大声笑起来，更加热情地踢着脚。红蜘蛛皱眉。

“哈，伟大的声波。就像他一直那么伟大。”

“幼生体需要玩耍，” 声波站起来，示意红蜘蛛接替他的位置。“对于幼生体来说，和他们的两个创造者一起通过游戏建立情感链接是必要的。”

红蜘蛛以无所谓的态度和弗里法尔玩了一会儿，他质疑，“我们宁愿看到战争结束，也不愿看到威震天和幼生体在一块混日子。”

声波什么也没说，当弗里法尔抓住红蜘蛛的手阻止他溅水时，他满足地坐下，用微笑来反击红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛残忍又无情的用另一只手继续泼水，让这个幼生体尝尝自食其果的滋味。

“把洗涤剂泼你身上的时候就不那么有趣了，对吗？”他幸灾乐祸，尽管弗里法尔看起来很享受。

“在这之后，” 声波开始吸引他们的注意力，他的两个红色光学镜色盯着红蜘蛛。“我们将讨论就寝时间。”

弗里法尔发出了悲伤的声音，而红蜘蛛决定把溶液溅到声波身上。

弗里法尔又开始笑了。

第二天早上，声波在弗里法尔醒之前就来叫红蜘蛛了，他不停按响门铃。红蜘蛛呻吟着滚下了床，弯身用床单重新盖住还在充电的弗里法尔之后才去开门。他的光学镜还没有完全上线，眯着眼睛看着门口那高大的蓝色TF。

“你来找事吗？”

声波从他身边走过，无视了红蜘蛛的讽刺，“我过来帮你。”

红蜘蛛难以置信。他跟着声波，声波似乎有某种内置的定位系统，他成功在乱糟糟的床上找到了隐藏的弗里法尔。当弗里法尔开始上线时，他伸出了一个小小的拳头，红蜘蛛双臂交叉站在后面，看着声波俯身拉开了被子，带着某种声波特有的对幼生体的温柔把弗里法尔抱了出来。

“我会给他补充能量。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声，然后跌跌撞撞回到空荡荡的床上。

“你随意。” 他对着枕头说。

他转过头，看着声波坐在桌子旁边的椅子上抱着弗里法尔。他从他的子空间中取出了一个能量块，但是声波没有把一根吸管塞进去，而是让弗里法尔自己糊里糊涂拿着。不过他握住了能量块引导幼生体握着，确保他不会补充太多或太快。弗里法尔的小手抓住能量块，试图让它倾斜，让它流快点，但声波轻轻阻止了他。

“他可以自己喝。”红蜘蛛喊着，他对于幼生体的娇生惯养感到恼火。

“他不可以。” 声波轻轻说，一边扶着能量块，一边抚摸着弗里法尔胖胖的小脸。“这种方法会安慰他重新充电。”

红蜘蛛发现弗里法尔的光学镜在补充能量的时候缓缓变暗。看到这种情景，他也感到放松。

不知过了多久，红蜘蛛感觉身旁的被子在移动，他动了动身子，看到蓝色的TF正小心翼翼的把弗里法尔放回床上。红蜘蛛含含糊糊说了一些话，他可能在感谢声波，然后向温暖又亲密的幼生体靠近。幼生体这次没有大喊大叫，身上也没有黏黏的能量液。

他听到了声波离开时关门的响声。

有第二个机来帮助他照顾幼生体，那就没那么糟糕。

只要不是威震天来照顾。

威震天注意到上一个周期红蜘蛛的态度发生了明显变化。也许是他走之前让声波管理的原因，让红蜘蛛觉得动摇了自己在霸天虎的地位？也许他在威震天缺席的这段时间克服了乱发脾气的毛病？

不过当飞行者那天早上到达指挥中心时，他又变成了过去的红蜘蛛，一个威震天去塞伯坦之前的红蜘蛛。他闪闪发光，散发着天堂般的气息，看起来很致命，他昂首阔步穿过门，没有溜走躲在监视器后面，而是自豪的站在威震天旁边, 对汽车人的情报嗤之以鼻。

威震天欣赏的注视着他，看着他机翼抬起放下，随着他心情抖来抖去。红蜘蛛瞥到了威震天在看他，他瞪了一下但是却没说什么刻薄的话，只是显得更加得意。威震天皱起眉头，抬起下巴。

“今天晚上，” 他俯身过去，按下其中一台显示器上的按钮，他的发声器巧妙的掠过飞行者的声音接收器。“来我的房间。”

他察觉红蜘蛛在颤抖，感受他向后靠在自己身上。红蜘蛛总是很容易上钩，他想要这个，他想要威震天。他想要——

“我——我今晚很忙。”

威震天停顿了一下，然后扭头看着红蜘蛛的脸。“哦？”他慢条斯理。“忙什么？”

红蜘蛛咬紧牙关：“那不关你事。”

威震天怀疑的皱眉，“你在这里，在我的基地，所有事都是我的事。”

“你管不着我的私人时间，”红蜘蛛尖叫，“ 所以原谅我不想把时间浪费到你身上。”

威震天退后了，有股被红蜘蛛拒绝的挫败感。一个月并不是他们不见面的最长时间，可是明明现在他们已经不会被距离、伤害或争吵妨碍，而且——

他伸出一根手指，从红蜘蛛颤抖的机翼一直抚摸到背后延伸的铰链，然后停到了他的背上。“那现在怎么样？”

红蜘蛛停顿了一下，他好像在思考，“嗯……那肯定比看这些情报要强。”

威震天微笑。

一个小时后，威震天把他的鼻子埋进了红蜘蛛的颈部缆线里，他蹭着红蜘蛛的脖子还时不时舔几口。红蜘蛛转过头去，不知所措，双手无力地放在威震天的胸口，试图把他推开。贮藏室——不幸的是——红蜘蛛在一个狭窄的贮藏室里，那里没有足够的空间来推开威震天。

“我得走了。”他半心半意抗议，他还沉迷在吻里，光学镜因为愉快而恍惚明灭。

“你不用。”威震天无视了这要求，把他钉在了架子上，双手在红蜘蛛敏感的，充满惊喜的机甲上游移。他对红蜘蛛爱不释手。红蜘蛛的喘息和蠕动以及当他胸前涡轮机被玩弄的时候那声因为激动而颤抖发出的“威震天…！”。

红蜘蛛抚摸着威震天的胸甲，随后摇了摇头，“我要离开了，威震天。”

威震天在某种程度上释放了一种有损他尊严的怒叫，这让红蜘蛛的光学镜变亮，他开始蠢蠢的笑。有那么一瞬间，威震天甚至充满希望地想，红蜘蛛会和他一起呆在这个动情潮湿的小房间里浪费一天时间来互相爱抚，而不是出去履行他们的职责。

他们已经分开了一个月，威震天对自己说。他们可以翘一会儿工。

尽管今天红蜘蛛突然奇怪的富有了责任心。

他给了威震天最后一个又长又激烈的吻，在他离开之前还拍了拍自己的嘴唇。门打开了，不幸的是，门开的那一刻门口有一群飞行者路过，他们看向了贮藏室。他们看到红蜘蛛于是停了下来，红蜘蛛不介意的走向飞行者，转身向威震天挥手道别。

威震天在附近徘徊，怒目而视。

飞行者们仍然盯着他看。

“回去工作！”他严厉说着，看着他们跳起来，带着惊恐、困惑的声音匆忙离开。

老实讲，就仿佛他们以前从未见过一对伴侣利用贮藏室来干点其他事。

声波在红蜘蛛的房间里等着他，尽管他看起来很善于对付幼生体，但是弗里法尔还在哭泣，眼泪从他的小脸上滴落下来。红蜘蛛发出了一声破碎的声音，并迅速走上前去抱他。

“你迟到了。” 声波心情不是很好。

“我很忙。” 当他把弗里法尔的机体揽入他的怀里时，红蜘蛛因为幼生体过重畏缩了一下。普神啊，他每个循环都更重，很快他就会像威震天那么重。

“你和威震天在一起。” 声波指责。

红蜘蛛惊讶地盯着声波。他是怎么—？哦，显然，肮脏的情报官可能让他的磁带监视他。他的声音很快就盖过了弗里法尔发出的无辜音频。“你怎么知道的？”

“一群飞行者看到你们在第三甲板的一个贮藏室里互相接触。”

红蜘蛛面部发烫，“他们没看见我们——他们——他们只看见我从贮藏室出来，然后仓促得出了这个荒唐结论！如果你一定要知道的话，我在找一个备用的数据板！”

“和威震天一起。”

“威震天正在寻找一个聚变序列，”红蜘蛛灵机一动，“我们一起在那里出现只是一个巧合。”

“一个小时。”

红蜘蛛闭紧了他的嘴：“……那是一个大贮藏室，有很多要搜索的货架。”

“我明白了，” 声波冷漠又缓慢说，“也许你们在试图创造第二个小火种之前，你应该告诉威震天现在这个幼生体的存在。”

“你要知道我做了保护措施！”红蜘蛛咆哮着，决定不再演戏。

“和这个情况一样的措施吗？”声波指着在红蜘蛛下巴下面笑着的弗里法尔。

红蜘蛛皱着眉头。“这是威震天的错。”

“你们这次的调情也是吗？”

“是的！”红蜘蛛怒气冲冲大叫，“我说我很忙！我试图负起责任！”

“但你还是被引诱(lured)进了贮藏室。” 声波单调的声音不知何故充满了失望。

“我不需要向你解释。”红蜘蛛气呼呼地说，把弗里法尔抱得更高，朝他存放能量块的储藏间走去。他重重坐在办公椅上，手里抱着一块能量块递给了怀里的弗里法尔。幼生体一看见能量块就兴奋扭动着，“啊”着张嘴。

红蜘蛛为了让他闭嘴，于是把能量块递到他嘴边，然后回到声波旁边。“你到底在乎什么？”

“我在乎幼生体的完美运行。”

红蜘蛛转了一下光学镜：“如果你真的在乎，你会追求和我一样的东西。对于这个小白痴来说，不要从地球送走。”

“我不相信威震天会把他的后代送走。”

“你不像我一样了解他。”红蜘蛛一边怒气冲冲，一边看着弗里法尔贪婪吞下能量液。“他表现的像个追求力量的疯子，但是他其实是一个自我牺牲，多愁善感的老锈桶。如果他认为他的幼生体在塞伯坦会更安全，他就会把他送到那。”

“那你就解释为什么他在地球上会更安全，” 声波建议道，走向门口。“让他改变想法。”

“我为什么要那么做？这个星球是一个废渣坑。而且还有人类和汽车人——”

“不止他们，你也在这，” 声波伸手指着红蜘蛛。“你永远不会让你的幼生体有事情。”

红蜘蛛嘲笑道，“你似乎突然对我充满信心。”

“你现在是一个创造者了，” 声波提醒，“保护幼生体是你的天性。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声，当声波离开时，他低头看着弗里法尔，皱着眉头看着他那张愚蠢的，油迹斑斑的小脸。

“你知道，他是对的。” 他轻声说，抚摸着幼生体粘乎乎的脸颊。“我可能不是最好的创造者，但我是最强的那个。”

弗里法尔扭动还在打嗝，这促使红蜘蛛把他抱到胸前，拍打他的后背。“不要反刍你的能量液。”他警告，“当我第一次带你去见你的父亲时，我不想让我们两个任何机都充满呕吐物。那不是个好印象。”

很不幸，弗里法尔这样做了。他吐在了红蜘蛛的机翼下面。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者非常重要的警告：本章有威红的拆。

**第四章**

呕吐事件发生后，红蜘蛛非常清楚，弗里法尔根本没有准备好见威震天。他需要干净、通情达理，完美，聪明的幼生体，这样即使威震天也没有理由送他们离开。一个幼生体应该给他的创造者们带来愉悦。

弗里法尔，他又臭又粘又吵，完全没有达到这种程度。

红蜘蛛告诉他：“很明显，这要由我来给你的父亲来点甜言蜜语。”他翻着抽屉寻找他需要的东西。“如果这是我擅长的事情的话，那就是——”

他抬起头，把自己打断了，意识到这可能不是适合幼生体的话题，更不用说这意味着他要和威震天对接。

“就……相信我，”红蜘蛛低语。“我知道如何让他保持耐心。”

弗里法尔捡起一个废弃的数据板，开始在角落里咀嚼，不再注意红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛继续回去翻他的抽屉。最终，他找到了他一直在寻找的东西，他做了个厌恶的表情，吹走了上面的灰尘。

难怪他火种分裂了。他最后一次使用隔膜是什么时候？

他对自己的健忘喃喃自语——但主要是威震天的习惯，他总是突然来了兴致——他把一条腿抬到椅子上，用手指夹住隔膜试图塞入他的底板里。他今天早上对声波撒谎了，说他早些时间跟威震天在一起的时候有保护措施。虽

然他觉得自己不会在弗里法尔后这么快就再次分裂火种，但是他不想要冒险。

他正要打开底板把隔膜放入对接管里，这时他抬起头，发现两个奇怪的光学镜正盯着他。他犹豫了一下。弗里法尔的运行处理器非常稚嫩，他不太可能知道自己在看什么，但是——

“移开你的视线。” 红蜘蛛很严厉。

弗里法尔大大的光学镜片眨了眨，继续盯着他。

红蜘蛛愤怒的把他腿从椅子上放下来，大步走向床铺，这样他就可以让弗里法尔转身面对着墙。“看这。”

他回到椅子上，重新站好位置，结果抬头一看发现弗里法尔笨拙扭动着，想要看向红蜘蛛。他们视线相遇的时候，弗里法尔笑了。

红蜘蛛皱着眉头。

“好吧，随你的便。” 红蜘蛛咕哝，跺着脚回到他身边，把他抱起来。“你去小隔间。”

当红蜘蛛用肘挪开隔间隔板，把沉重的弗里法尔放到老位置的时候，弗里法尔发出了一阵激动的声音。他砰的一声把弗里法尔关了进去，很快弯下腰去拿回墙板，没有跟幼生体解释就把他关了进去。它咔嗒一声关上了，弗里法尔应该在里面胡乱拍打什么，他开始兴奋的大叫。

“白痴。” 红蜘蛛咕哝着，抬起他的腿，打开他的底板，捏了捏隔膜，然后把它塞了进去。他已经有一段时间没有试着使用保护措施了(他们在打仗，他要考虑其他事)，所以他试图努力正确地定位它，这样它就能覆盖了他的次级油箱的接口。但是弗里法尔在墙内的撞击分散了他的注意力——

当墙板砰的一声掉在地板上时，他跳了起来，紧接着就是弗里法尔砸在地上，更响的撞击声。

红蜘蛛倒吸了一口冷气，忘记了隔膜尚未覆盖接口的事情，他冲过去抱着弗里法尔。“普神啊！”

弗里法尔躺在地板上，看起来很惊讶，但并没有受伤。红蜘蛛用他最柔和，最令人安心的声音安慰他，把他抱到自己面前，用手抚摸他的小机体，寻找凹痕和划痕。弗里法尔在愤怒中扭动着，对他咕哝着的废话嗤之以鼻。

“呸！”他抗议，踢着他粗短的腿试图下来。

“U球的——”红蜘蛛放弃了。“你就像块会飞的铁块。”他把弗里法尔放到他面前的桌子上，弗里法尔爬来爬去，试图获得更多的数据板来摧毁。

红蜘蛛迅速合上了他的底板，把自己打扮得体面些，然后又把幼生体抱了起来。“来吧，你的声波叔叔今晚会和你玩得很开心。”他讽刺地说。“但没有我和你父亲玩得开心的一半。”

弗里法尔——他通常不喜欢红蜘蛛抱着他——他又开始蠕动和抱怨。这将使得红蜘蛛不可能在不引起别的机注意的情况下，把他送到声波的住处。红蜘蛛不会在他的驾驶舱里放下弗里法尔，他出生之后就不可能了，所以他不能藏在那里。

他在他的床铺上发现了一个枕头，他的处理器产生了一个想法。

“你不介意黑暗的空间，对吗？”他问幼生体。

弗里法尔只是愤怒呸了一声。

当红蜘蛛带着一堆蠕动的枕套到达声波的住处时，这个霸天虎的三把手似乎很想揍他。

“不可接受。” 他低声说道，抓着红蜘蛛把他拖进自己的房间。

“不然我怎么把他带过来？”红蜘蛛抗议，他跌跌撞撞走到房间的中央，并迅速跪在地上把弗里法尔放出来。幼生体滚了出来，掉在了地板上，看起来很震惊。声波很快冲上前去接住他，并把他抱到胸前。

“噢，他很好。”红蜘蛛说道。“他刚刚摔了20英尺都没有事。”

声波的面罩好像发出咔的声音。“他怎么？”

红蜘蛛不屑一顾地挥了挥手。“没什么，没什么，他很好。很显然他就像他父亲……一样结实。”他愤愤不平低声骂着，想到了很多本应该杀死威震天却没有达成的事故。

“询问：你在这里做什么？”声波强制红蜘蛛回答。他轻轻地弹了弹弗里法尔，幼生体开始大惊小怪，蠕动，挥舞着小拳头，好像他是在挑战声波。“他应该在充电。”

“给你一份工作。”红蜘蛛笑了笑，翘起了他的臀部。“我今晚很忙。”

“你不忙。”

“不，我很忙！我要去见威震天。”

“声波：尚未被告知这次会议。会议：不在日程表。”

“因为他不是那种会议，声波。”红蜘蛛转了一下他的光学镜。

声波把弗里法尔举起来，“那就带着你的幼生体，把他介绍给威震天。”

红蜘蛛转过身，不想让弗里法尔黏糊糊的小手弄脏他打算用来吸引威震天的新上漆机体。“不，那不是计划的一部分。威震天需要……需要先热热身，我不能就这么给他展示一个幼生体。”

声波看起来很困惑。

“他需要有一个好心情。”红蜘蛛嘲笑道。

“威震天：看见属于他的幼生体的时候，心情一定很好。”

“也许吧。直到他的幼生体吐了他一身，对着他的脸尖叫，打碎周围一切东西，”红蜘蛛低语，“我知道你很难理解，声波，但并不是每个人都像你一样被这种笨拙的 “快乐” 吸引。”

声波把弗里法尔拉得更近，好像是为了保护他不受红蜘蛛刻薄的话伤害。“询问：你要去多久？”

“我会在早上回来。”

声波的面罩变暗了。“如果你整晚都不在这，弗里法尔感觉会很糟。”

红蜘蛛咬紧了自己的牙，小炉渣当然会很糟。而他希望自己在指挥官温暖的大床至少多呆一个晚上，他能被强壮的手臂包裹着，紧紧按在一个强大而坚硬的胸甲上，他的机甲接缝里没有小手指，也没有小脚踢他。

“好吧，” 他软化了他的态度。“完事之后我会来接他。”

声波显然对这种情况不满意，但他点点头。“记住使用保护措——”

“我已经用了！”红蜘蛛边咆哮边越过门槛，“别教训我了！”

声波跟着他，从门口探出身子，弗里法尔疑惑坐在他的身上。“不要用那种语气跟我说话。”

红蜘蛛给他比了一个粗鲁的手势，然后尖叫冲出走廊，因为那时候这个比他高大的TF好像要出来追上他。

威震天很惊讶红蜘蛛打断了他补充能量的时间，但是他没什么意见就让红蜘蛛进来了，他在门口看着红蜘蛛通过。红蜘蛛没有错过他的光学镜是如何欣赏的打量他新上漆的机甲，在他的背上徘徊，盯着他的机翼或底板。红蜘蛛不确定，以他了解威震天的程度，可能他全看了。

“无事不登三宝殿。”威震天漫不经心地咕哝着，跟在后面。

不幸的是，红蜘蛛今晚不能玩他们之前的小游戏了。他时间紧迫。他转过身来，没礼貌的重重坐在威震天的床铺上，上面的软垫稍稍弹了起来。

“让我过载。”

威震天眨了眨眼，红蜘蛛几乎可以看到他的处理器因为欲望在光学镜后面重置。重新调整了一会儿后，威震天翘起了嘴角。

“很好。”他低语，抓起红蜘蛛的大腿后部，在床上把它抬了起来。红蜘蛛被按到了床上，他发现自己很快就被紧紧地固定住了，随后迎来了一个强势又热烈的吻。

当他像这样和威震天在一起时，他基本上不会乱想——因为无论是在他面前还是在他的传感器面前，这个巨大的机器人都是势不可挡的。他闻到了很重的铁味，他的引擎呼啸着，听起来像是宇宙中最满足的涡轮狐狸，但是当威震天抬起头，从他那丑陋愚蠢的头盔边缘看向红蜘蛛时，红蜘蛛脑膜块里面都是当他离开声波时弗里法尔皱着眉头的小脸。

他关闭了他的光学镜，移开视线。

“有问题吗？”威震天低声问。

“是的。”红蜘蛛的眉毛在不受欢迎的停顿中皱了起来。“你现在不应该在他渣的拆我吗？”

威震天发出一声恼怒的声音，坐了回去。红蜘蛛半眯着光学镜看着威震天的底板，因为它已经被拆了下来。威震天摸着他自己的输出管，那已经充能完毕，他粗略地拉了几下。红蜘蛛又稍微张开了他的大腿一点，展示了他的接口。

威震天扬起了眉毛，歪头盯着。

“怎么了”红蜘蛛皱眉。

“你看起来有点不一样。” 威震天评论，令人担忧的是，他含糊其辞没说明什么“不同”。

红蜘蛛想知道如果威震天能立即意识到他的接口不同，那他过去花了多少时间盯着这个看。红蜘蛛回忆这一个月关于接口的糟糕痛苦的事。他再次瞥了一眼威震天的铁桶头，并对弗里法尔的出生开始不寒而栗。

威震天起了疑心，他忧心忡忡，“发生了什么？”他轻声问道。

红蜘蛛抖了抖自己，猛的合上双腿阻止威震天进一步研究他的对接面板。“没有任何事情发生。”

威震天哼了一声，并开始在他身边安顿下来，双手放在红蜘蛛膝盖上，并拉开了他的腿，“你今天晚上心情怎么这么复杂。”

“只有点不耐烦，”红蜘蛛纠正，“我要的是过载，而现在我却在说废话。”

威震天愤怒地哼了一声，紧紧抓着他的输出管，把它向前推过去。红蜘蛛把一只手夹在他们中间，用两根手指展开他接口的褶皱。当威震天开始在敏感的接口上摩擦他结实宽大的输出管头部时，红蜘蛛颤抖了。威震天让它围着接口边缘，当红蜘蛛不太耐烦的时候喘着气沿着边缘插了进去。

“啊——”

威震天低着头，长舒了一口气，臀部向前挪动，让他进入得更深。

“威震天——！”红蜘蛛呻吟着喊出这个名字。他紧紧抓住面前这个巨型机甲的底板，然后张开他的腿，这样威震天就可以靠近他了。他的输出管已经紧挨着红蜘蛛次级油箱的接口，巨大的双手还在抓住他的大腿，继续拉着，当他感觉到威震天发出的满足声时，他的光学镜看向了他的头盔。

他温柔又虔诚的小声喊着“威震天…”然后倾斜他的头亲吻着威震天的颈部缆线。

他们静静地躺了一会儿，品味着他们的连接，直到威震天变得不耐烦，开始抽动。红蜘蛛惊呼，前额抵在威震天的肩膀上，爪子开始抓挠威震天的机甲。

随着威震天的动作变得更加剧烈，床也发出了更响的吱吱声，巨大的机甲在不断的加强脉冲和动作，直到他完全进入了红蜘蛛的管道，给了它想要的东西。红蜘蛛紧紧地抓着威震天的后背，每次威震天的输出管穿过他柔软的接口时都喘着粗气。

威震天挤着他的大腿，把它抬起来，在他运动的时候影响着红蜘蛛。他的输出管进得很深，穿过了管道内无数的传感器，让红蜘蛛的脚蜷了起来，一些脉冲能量甚至延伸到他的火种，这让他无意识的暴露了次级油箱的接口，威震天的输出管进入了次级油箱并在他里面释放出令人愉快的电子脉冲。

他发出了一声濒临过载的喊叫，抬起了双腿环着威震天的机体，在威震天持续的撞击中无精打采地呻吟着。只有当威震天的输出管第二次撞上他次级油箱，并在他过载时用热脉冲的液体溅到它时，红蜘蛛才意识到有些不对劲。

隔膜。

他僵住了。而威震天咆哮着利用他的过载，这个巨型坦克终于向次级油箱释放的时候，红蜘蛛意识到他的避孕尝试非常惨烈的失败时，红蜘蛛猛烈又大声咒骂着——这被威震天以为是他愉快的喊叫。

他沉重地咽下口中的电解液，听着威震天滚烫、喘息的通风口开始正常启动。他转过身，感觉威震天退出来之后接口的不适。当他的底板被重新安置在他身上时，红蜘蛛能感觉到威震天潮湿、软化的输出管正靠在他的身上。  
红蜘蛛很好奇隔膜是怎么不起作用的，他朝下伸出手指按了一下自己，这证实了他的猜测。

愚蠢的弗里法尔从墙上掉下来的时候干扰了他对隔膜的正确放置。

那没用的东西滑落了。

威震天在上面动了一下，“你又分心了。这次因为什么？”

“……什么都没有。”红蜘蛛迅速朝他微笑，并开始抬起了他的胳膊肘。但是威震天仍然压在他身上，但这让他很困难挣脱。“让我走——？”

然而，威震天搂他更紧，没有任何迹象表明他愿意让红蜘蛛跳过对接后的拥抱以及允许红蜘蛛“过载之后就离开”。

“我离开了一个月那么久。” 威震天尖锐指出。

红蜘蛛点了点头，“我计划弥补我们失去的时间，亲爱的陛下，但是——”

像往常一样，威震天毫不理会还收紧了手臂，红蜘蛛不舒服哼了一声。

“威震天！”他尖叫。愚蠢自私的老铁桶。他不知道红蜘蛛有其他责任吗？其他责任？!

“呆在这。”威震天喃喃地说，用鼻子轻轻蹭着红蜘蛛的脑袋。

红蜘蛛的决心枯萎了。“好吧，我，我可以多呆一会，我猜。”

他是一个糟糕、自私的家长，但是他被允许休息一晚，不是吗？

声波会杀了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这里的隔膜好像是作者原创，类似于我们人类的节育环。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

  
第二天早上，红蜘蛛迷迷糊糊地上线了。他自然醒来，内置时钟随着时间滴滴答答走着。海面将迎来黎明，但是即使是正午的太阳也不能穿透它的深处。所以红蜘蛛不知道为什么声波坚持让每个人都适应当地人使用的那些令人抓狂，间隔短暂的地球循环。

红蜘蛛眨了眨光学镜，发现自己正盯着一个灰色生锈的舱壁。他深深吸了一口气，过滤系统弥漫着他吐出的闷热空气，而他的机动软件在努力让他站起来并移动。床铺暖和，虽然垫子磨损且凹凸不平，但是足够舒适到困住他。

不过房间的安静因为他旁边巨人沉重的呼吸而打破了，红蜘蛛仔细观察着威震天缓慢的呼吸声。随着威震天的每一次呼吸，他们身上的被子都会随之起伏。

红蜘蛛又瞥了一眼舱壁，懒洋洋挪了一下身体。他真应该起床。他的处理器里仿佛有什么东西在戳他，催促他起来。但是那是什么？因为他会迟到吗？延误他在舰桥的早班？声波没有权力因为他迟到而惩罚他，威震天——红蜘蛛知道——不会介意他们在床上懒散一上午。

红蜘蛛翻了个身，把手臂伸过了头。他的指关节擦过了床头板，他抬头看了眼他前一天晚上在致密的金属上留下的新爪痕, 以及过去许多的夜晚的那些旧印记。

他看到了旁边的威震天宽阔的肩膀和他独特的头盔。红蜘蛛坐了起来，被子堆叠在他的膝盖上，他想知道有没有什么最不舒服的方式可以戳醒这个沉睡的巨人。他靠在威震天身上，瞥见他沉睡的脸：离线的光学镜和面甲仿佛磨去所有的压力和战争。他看起来更年轻。他看起来像——

弗里法尔！

红蜘蛛掀开被子，跳下了床。如此迅速的动作唤醒了威震天，但他只是发出一声咕噜声就翻滚到前面并且继续在枕头里打盹。

红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞地走进了橱柜大小的洗漱间，好像有什么东西在他臀部之间拉扯，使他感受到阵阵疼痛。他单脚跳进屋里，把门关上，机翼撞在墙上的时候还发出另一声痛呼。

炉渣，这个私人洗漱间这么小有什么意义？！这都装不下威震天，而有次他把红蜘蛛一起拖了进去，去做一些肯定不是清洁的活动，他们设法把自己挤在一起，如此紧密，以至于他们不得不求助一个挖地虎来用撬棍撬开他们俩。

谢天谢地，红蜘蛛一脚把威震天从困境中踹了出来，并没有机目击到。他们长了教训。红蜘蛛开始禁止威震天试图跟着他进来——不管他看起来有多潮湿和需要清洗。

这意味着他可以平静地淋浴。

他启动了淋浴，并用手指擦着前一天晚上的痕迹。当他在酸痛的大腿之间清洗时，溶剂变成了银色，他厌恶地做了个鬼脸。有些痕迹他无法去除，比如机翼上的咬痕和大腿内侧的哑光灰色油漆的磨损。他的腰部也有一排手指状的凹痕，威震天一直抱着那…。

他越过机翼瞪着门外，威震天在门后不知不觉地睡着了。不能因为那个嘎吱嘎吱的旧铁桶不尊重他自己的机体，就意味着他可以肆意对待红蜘蛛。

两个月前的红蜘蛛可能会冲回卧室，把威震天踢醒，要求他解释他哪来的资格损坏红蜘蛛的油漆，但是现在的红蜘蛛需要把幼生体从一个可能非常愤怒的保姆那里抱回来。

他很想知道什么爬上了声波的床然后野蛮死去，才能把他变成了一个如此傲慢、挑剔、古板的人。他从来没有年轻过吗？他从来没有性冲动吗？!

算了，红蜘蛛在喷雾下冲洗他的脸。他不想考虑声波的性冲动。这就像试图想象一个有性欲的电脑。

他抬起一条腿，让溶剂通过机甲接缝，伸出一只手来平衡自己，他抵在墙上，这时那个不对称的东西再次滑到他的臀部之间。他又放低了腿，呻吟着向接口伸手。他警惕地看着门，以免威震天不明智的来找他，并发现他在做这种极度不体面的事。最终他设法用一根手指钩住他的隔膜，并把它拉出来。他在洗涤剂下冲洗它，把它塞进他的子空间，但是他体内奇怪的疼痛没有消失。

他吞了一口电解液，一种可怕沉重的感觉在他的火种室里滋生。

他回想起弗里法尔降临的感觉。疼痛，疲惫，浮肿——和现在的感觉很像。也许是心理作用，他的火种不可能在这么短的时候准备好，并且分裂两次。尤其是弗里法尔才刚出生。

他转身离开的时候关掉了溶剂，机翼抵在了墙上。这里很狭窄，充满了来自溶剂的浓稠蒸汽，他已经很热了，他不能忍受在这里晾干自己。他只需要离开它，再去处理水痕。

回到卧室的时候威震天还在充电，他像海星一样摊开着身子。红蜘蛛想到他醒来时发现弗里法尔出现相同位置的情形。不过至少威震天有礼貌地呆在他那边的床上，弗里法尔自私得多。

哦，普神，他想着，而且他火种在下沉，带来了一波恶心。他一个幼生体都应付不来，如果有第二个在路上，他要怎么做？！

他咽了一口电解液，跌跌撞撞地走出了卧室，留下威震天独自消磨这个早晨。他醒来发现自己独自一人时，他会很生气，可能认为红蜘蛛在和他玩某种操纵游戏，但这是之后的问题。目前，红蜘蛛需要考虑一个幼生体，和一些明智的建议。

基地的大厅在早上很安静。第一次轮班总是安排在黎明的第一缕光线下，但是霸天虎天性拖沓和无礼，如果一个TF没有被声波亲自赶出住处，他们就不可能按时出来巡逻。今天早上，红蜘蛛知道了一个事实，声波现在被其他事情耽搁了。

他输入了声波宿舍的代码——昨晚深夜，当他和他的领导纠缠在一起，暗示他无法及时回来照顾幼生体时，这个代码被消极的发送给他——门打开了，他的头悄悄伸出来。

房间又黑又安静。这通常意味着居住者还在睡觉，但是红蜘蛛很清楚，声波将会等着他，他正在用阴影作为掩护来更好地恐吓他。红蜘蛛踮着脚尖提高了警惕。他检查了他的盲点，但没有发现声波。在床中心只有一个弗里法尔形状的小肿块。

有些东西似乎在红蜘蛛胸膛里移动和凝固，就像他的火种会因此缺席失去方向。他大步走过去取回他的幼生体，不在乎黑暗的房间中可能和声波相关的危险。

他的手几乎没有碰到床，免得弗里法尔忍受空气中的寒意。这时，一个低沉、缓慢的声音吟诵道：“红蜘蛛：解释。”

红蜘蛛咬回了嘴边粗俗的诅咒，挺直了身子。他转身怒视着声波，如他所料，声波一直在房间最黑暗的角落里等着。

“你想要什么，声波？赞扬你照顾幼生体？不如我给诈骗买个奶瓶，然后扯平了。”

“整晚呆在外面：不可接受。”声波走出了阴影，尽管他只比红蜘蛛高一小部分，但他似乎高高在上。

红蜘蛛感觉他的机翼因为这种威胁垂下了，但是他很讨厌被声波看成这基地中最不守规矩的那个。他挑衅的把它们和鼻子一起扬到空中。“我又不是去油吧了，我和威震天在一起。”

“威震天：是否知道幼生体的存在？”声波靠得越来越近。

红蜘蛛向后退了一步，结果正好退后倒在了床上。当声波再次靠近时，他拖着脚步绕着他，这些疯狂的动作开始唤醒弗里法尔。坏脾气的小噪音从蠕动的被子里面出现了。红蜘蛛把他们拉开，把这个沉重，慵懒，打着瞌睡，还在蠕动的幼生体抱起来。

“那个话题没有出现，”红蜘蛛解释，他一边含糊不清一边把弗里法尔的高密度机甲抱在胸前。弗里法尔更重了。“普神啊，他吃了什么？”

“提出这个问题是你的责任。”声波无视指控，继续关注这个问题，他身体后倾双臂交叉放在胸前。“如果需要你们共同讨论的话题没有出现，那你们晚上在做什么？”

“声波！”红蜘蛛掩盖了他幼生体天真无邪的接收器。他的降低嗓音严厉地说。“你知道我们在做什么。”

“保护：是否使用？”

红蜘蛛应该脱口而出 “是”，因为他了用了预防措施。虽然这个预防措施不幸失败，但是他的确用了。不过他的停顿暴露了什么。

声波的面罩被明亮的红色照亮。“红蜘蛛。”他单调的声音响亮并且带有批判性。

“你就不能有五秒不对我评头论足！”红蜘蛛尖叫着，他的情绪在失控。“我努力了，那还不够吗？！我不是故意要这样，” 他指着弗里法尔，“我也不是故意让昨晚发生的。但是整个宇宙都在针对我，声波。我就是个流行笑话！”

红蜘蛛爆发之后声波安静了。红蜘蛛感觉他的光学镜开始刺痛，他转移视线，选择专注于盯着那张困惑的小脸。他抚摸着幼生体柔软的脸颊，低头嗅了嗅。

他旁边的床铺下沉了。

他抬起眼睛，透过水汪汪的光学镜瞪着声波，“炉渣的你到底想——”

“发生什么事？”

红蜘蛛固执地闭上了他的嘴，再次回避他的目光，拒绝看声波。他感到一只手放到他的肩膀上，温暖而奇怪的安慰他，以至于他无法摆脱这种安慰。

“红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛在屈辱中关闭了他的光学镜，他不敢想象他必须要告诉声波，他，他可能“我——我的火种可能会再次分裂。”

声波的手重重压在了他的肩膀上，沉重的就像整个星球的批判。他畏缩了一下，冒着风险瞥了一眼沉默的上尉。声波甚至没有看着他，而是盯着路中间。他的面罩是一个昏暗可怕的橙色。

太好了。他崩溃了。

“’可能是？’”声波重复。

红蜘蛛咽了一口电解液，把一只手举在胸前。他可以通过胸甲感觉到他的火花室燃烧的热量。这不正常。他火种并不虚弱，也没有疼痛。他摇了摇头，抬起下巴，“但是，这不太可能，” 他说，声音听起来有力很多，“我刚刚分裂了一个幼生体，这太快了。”他看着声波。“……告诉我这太快了。”

声波什么也没说。

红蜘蛛抓住他的手腕，捏了一下。“声波，告诉我太——！”

红蜘蛛的手在弄凹声波的手腕之前就拿开了。“建议：医疗舱。”

红蜘蛛大声笑了出来，因为这是他听过的最愚蠢的主意。弗里法尔跳到他的怀里，对这声音感到惊讶。“去干嘛？！告诉挖地虎我想我火种分裂了？这对于长时间掩盖秘密——”

“不再有秘密。”

“不再——声波，我充满秘密！”他突然站了起来，忘记了弗里法尔在他的大腿上。声波在幼生体摔倒之前抓到了他，把他抱到自己大腿上。

“秘密一！”红蜘蛛转过身，指着弗里法尔。“秘密二！”他指自己的胸部。

“还会有多少秘密？”声波阴沉地问。

“我不知道，”红蜘蛛嘲笑。“威震天还要引诱我到他的床上多少次？”

“需要两个机才能创造幼生体。”

“不，需要一个不可救药的军阀和他愚蠢诱人的魅力就行。”红蜘蛛争辩。“这是他的错。如果他没有过载，我永远不会——”

“红蜘蛛。” 声波脱口而出了一声很震惊的声音，匆忙遮住弗里法尔的接收器。

“噢，他连自己名字都不知道！”红蜘蛛抗议，“ 他不知道那是什么意思。”他靠在弗里法尔旁边证明这一点，嘀咕着，“你不知道什么是过载，是吗？你当然不知道。你都不知道别人在说什么。”

弗里法尔笑了起来。

“看，”红蜘蛛直起身。“一无所知，还很愚蠢。”

声波看起来仿佛在过去的五分钟里老了五万岁，“这不能置之不理。”

红蜘蛛在背后握紧了双手，“我知道，这就是为什么我在想——”

(声波在他还没说完就重重地叹了口气)

“——也许你可以接受这个？”

声波变得僵硬。“详细说明接受做什么？”

红蜘蛛耸耸肩，“我不知道，把它当作你自己的东西。把他当做磁带。”

“幼生体不是磁带，” 声波单调的表明出一种态度。“他们的需求差异很大。”

红蜘蛛拉了一张脸。“你是说你放在胸前的那些恶心的机器小精灵甚至不属于你？”

“它们属于。“声波坚定地说，但没有详细说明那意味什么。

红蜘蛛根本不屑于再问一次，那些都没有对目前的情况有所帮助。他大声哼了一声，用拇指戳了戳自己的胸口。“不管怎样，谁关心你扭曲的家族史。我该怎么办？你应该是有逻辑的那个。冷静的声波。”

声波似乎对他的赞美并不受宠若惊。“声波的建议：你第一次分裂的时候没有被发现。”

红蜘蛛转动了他的光学镜。“好吧，我会去问问能真正给我建议的人。”他试图想起一个名字。

声波期待地等待着。

“闹翻天。”红蜘蛛脱口而出，然后立即后悔了。在这个该死的星球上，没有一个人能脱离威震天的控制，这就是为什么他的僚机们和其他人一样不知道弗里法尔的存在，他们可以看到——

“检测，” 声波打断了他恶意的沉思，站着那里，保护性的把弗里法尔固定在他胸前。“红蜘蛛正在草率的下结论。猜测原因：消化不良。”

“你觉得我的油箱里还有汽油吗？”红蜘蛛的光学镜因为愤怒燃烧起来。“我想我可以分辨出消化不良和火种分裂，声波。”

声波只是给他做了个手势让他证明，他后退了一步，把目光对准了红蜘蛛的胸部。

红蜘蛛通常不是那种随便向其他人暴露他火种的机。这是他私人的一部分，甚至威震天也只看过几次。通常只是一瞥，还是在他们喝醉的时候。正常情况下，诡计多端的第三个指挥官将是最不允许见到他火种的机。但很明显，声波现在对他唯一的兴趣是保护威震天的继承人。或者继承人们。

他可以信任声波。

他咽了口电解液并打开胸甲，移开了视线掩饰他轻微的尴尬。

他听到声波靠近了一步，冒着风险瞥了一眼上尉，看到他沉思地倾斜着头盔。

“嗯？”他沙哑的问，声波不祥的沉默让他担心。

声波挺直身子，疲惫又重重的吐出一口气。“你火种分裂了。”他总结。

红蜘蛛情绪高涨，但是还没有享受多久证明声波是错误的胜利时刻，就被事情的严重性打击回到有史以来的最低点。

他盯着声波手臂上他不能忽视的幼生体，然后低头看着他发光的火种，还有待在它旁边的愚蠢的小火种，完全没有意识到它把它的创造者弄得多么惨。

红蜘蛛想要诅咒、拳打脚踢、大声尖叫和愤怒发泄。

他合上胸甲，掩盖火种流露出的光线。当感觉他的下嘴唇抖动很厉害时，红蜘蛛用双手捂住了脸。

一个人靠近了他，他变得僵硬，但是声波所做的只是把一只手臂放在他的背上，并把他拉到一个温柔的拥抱中。红蜘蛛前倾，痛苦的把前额砸在了声波的肩膀上。他背后那只手还在上下抚摸着他，这是他现在不那么恐慌的原因。

不幸的是，他和声波并不是唯一两个参与这个拥抱的人。

“呸！”弗里法尔抓住声波的胸口，他正好能拍到红蜘蛛的后脑勺。他在用力地拍。

该死的幼生体。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

威震天穿过床铺搜寻着红蜘蛛，碰到了冰冷的软垫和空荡荡的床单。他抬起沉重的头，恍惚地上线了光学镜，只看到旁边空旷的床位。威震天砰的一声把头砸到枕头上，发出沉闷的响声，他深深地叹了一口气。

像往常一样，红蜘蛛靠近他一步，后退了两步。

真可惜，他想。威震天仰面朝上，凝视着天花板。他们昨晚已经很亲密了。非常亲密。不只是红蜘蛛平常用来牵制他的那些性欲，机体的缠绵和亲密的碰撞，还有某种更深层的东西，那不是简单的两个机对接过载。

那个折磨人，还喜欢拒人千里的飞行者好像改变了。

红蜘蛛很容易沉迷前一天晚上对接后的拥抱，而这次威震天发现自己独自醒来，这太不对劲。如果红蜘蛛渣的为了一件毫无意义的事情离开，他会非常骄傲宣布，然后大张旗鼓装作要离开，就仿佛他希望威震天要去追他一样。但在深夜偷偷溜出去？

红蜘蛛已经很多年没这么做了。他应该隐藏了什么。

“我还在这里只是因为你有私人淋浴。”当威震天上线他的光学镜，发现红蜘蛛还裹在他的床单上时他通常会这么说。这是一个威震天假装相信的谎言。他知道红蜘蛛很讨厌他的私人浴室。它又小又狭窄，他总是把机翼撞在墙上，而如果威震天要进去跟他挤在一起，他的尖叫声会破音速。那是一个非常糟糕的浴室，这意味红蜘蛛不会留下来。而且他更不会为了吱吱作响的破床垫呆在这的。

威震天拒绝站起来面对这个循环，他用内置通讯器联系了夜班名单上的第一个机——喷气机，并且发了一条信息，命令他再坚持几个小时。这是他身为威震天的自由。

接下来，他呼叫了红蜘蛛，请求他回到自己的住处。红蜘蛛可能会因为被当做一只听话的宠物召唤而不高兴，但这是威震天仅有的让步。他离开了一个月，如果只有昨晚那样远远不够。他和飞行者还没厮混完。

他坐了起来，靠在床头板上等候红蜘蛛的返回，这时传来了一条，来自声波的信息。

威震天打开文件，发现里面有一份写着“不适合轮班”的事件报告，里面充满了声波生硬直接的语言。而且是关于红蜘蛛的。

威震天坐起来并皱起了眉头。文件写着“病因：小型高传染性病毒，建议方案：隔离。医疗评估：不需要治疗。”

炉渣的这不可能，威震天在脑子里面咆哮，掀开被子站起来。他把手背到了身后，向后一靠伸了腰向门口走去，他以为他们扭在一起的心结在昨晚，那个和红蜘蛛在一起的夜晚已经解开了。

众所周知，红蜘蛛总是假装不舒服来逃避他的职责，或者拒绝和他的指挥官互动，但这是他第一次说服别人为他做脏活，还是声波？他的两个高级军官背着他串通一气？这简直是场闹剧。飞行者一定用某种方式操纵或勒索了他的第三指挥官。

不管怎样，威震天都要把他们的脑袋揍得稀巴烂，让声波不需要他的心灵感应都可以看见红蜘蛛那小而狡猾的处理器。

他冲进基地，来到了红蜘蛛的住处，他知道 “隔离” 是一个拙劣的谎言，因为他整晚都和红蜘蛛在一起——在红蜘蛛里面——没有任何迹象证明有病毒在红蜘蛛或者他身体里传播。

他用拳头敲了敲门，这是他第一次也是唯一一次警告红蜘蛛他的到来，但是里面没有惊慌失措的尖叫声。红蜘蛛要么被所谓的“病毒”感染，要么不在里面。威震天向门发送了覆盖代码，然后等待着。

门滑开了，里面空荡荡的。

正如他所怀疑的，飞行者和其他人在一起密谋。

不过他现在有一个难得的机会来做一些调查。

他缓缓走进房间，用光学镜巡视着潜在的威胁。房间里一团糟 (甚至按照红蜘蛛的标准)，所以即使周围有陷阱也很难找到它。到处都是随身的物品，桌子上有喝了一半的能量块，床铺上的床单半搭在地板上。

威震天举起床单，出于他的的习惯，他在床上抖了抖。有东西从上面掉了下来，吱呀一声掉在他的脚边。他弯下腰，捡到了一个黄色的塑料玩具。他使用有机体的信息共享网络进行了图像比较，发现这是“洗浴时的鸭状玩具”。

他小心翼翼的把它放回床上，防止它变成一枚炸弹。红蜘蛛总把炸弹造得稀奇古怪。

他离开了床铺并发现了别的东西。铺位下面有一个空的浴盆。他用脚把它推出去，凝视着它。

红蜘蛛在策划什么。

他走到旁边的桌子旁，摊开一堆数据板，寻找更多的信息。在数据板下面，他发现了一张脆弱的纸：这是一种易被破坏的可生物降解材料，如果人们想保守秘密，这是最好的材料。他拿出来却发现自己正盯着一个难以理解的涂鸦。他把纸转了一面想要发现更多隐藏的信息，但是没有，上面只有涂鸦。他叹了口气，让它飘回了桌子。

没有超级武器。没有阴谋。

他应该开始担心红蜘蛛愈加娴熟地隐藏他的背叛。

红蜘蛛是一本封闭锁死的书，要是有人试图深入研究他的情绪和动机，那他会更加锁死自己。威震天这些年长了很多教训 (通过发现那些暗杀企图)。他现在更了解红蜘蛛，也知道他的弱点在哪里。

威震天那天早上完全绕过了指挥中心，因为他已经错过了大部分晨会和简报。他转而前往机库，空军会在那离开基地，并将在天空练习几天后为突袭计划设计的新策略。

红蜘蛛因为“身体不适”和“被隔离”故而不会出现。这意味着这个机库全是一群不服从命令的飞行者，他们会在红蜘蛛不在的情况下，训练半天不到就离开。红蜘蛛选择惊天雷做他的副官并不是因为他在空中或领导方面比闹翻天更熟练，而是因为红蜘蛛觉得闹翻天太烦人了。

这很令人失望，因为闹翻天的非常规 (暴力) 手段来管理他的飞行者同伴会比惊天雷试图给他们讲道理效果好得多。

因此，正如预测的那样，威震天来到了彻底的混乱中。两个普通的飞行者在一起，他们互相用头锁着对方，还有十几个人站在他们周围，为他们加油呐喊，闹翻天正是其中一个。

威震天摆正下巴，四处寻找一个更理智的聚会，但是空军的其他成员在四处走动，互相交谈。惊天雷，这个本应该代理管事的二把手，坐在角落里的一个集装箱上，在他的平板电脑上输入一些东西，他无视了这一切。

他们中没有任何人注意到他们领袖的到来，所以威震天可以自由走到惊天雷旁边，他站在他身边，大声清了一下嗓子，等着惊天雷发现他。

惊天雷瞥了一眼，急忙站正，他的平板电脑因为动作掉在了地上。他甩出一个敬礼，但因为速度太快砸到了自己的头部。他坚忍地忽略了由此产生的处理器警报。“长官！”他喊。

他惊恐的喊叫引起了附近人的注意，威震天到来的信号就像一个石子掉进海里一样引起了波澜，机库的其他飞行者迅速集中了注意。

威震天抬起头，冷冷地打量他们。“惊天雷。闹翻天。出来。”

他大步走向出口，对他们的服从充满信心。但是威震天觉得听到了他们低声的交流“你做了什么？！”“什么都没！”，他转头看他们，两个游击乖乖闭上了嘴。

威震天走到走廊，在那里他可以肯定他们的谈话不会被飞行者们偷听。惊天雷和闹翻天拖沓的站在他面前，惊天雷咬着他的下嘴唇，闹翻天则盯着地板。

威震天咳了一声。“你们的长机病了。”

闹翻天嗤之以鼻。

威震天盯着他。闹翻天迅速重新整理了他的表情。

“应该是这样，长官。”惊天雷平静的同意。

威震天把他的注意力集中在惊天雷身上。“'应该'？你没有见过他吗？”

他们互相分享了威震天不理解的一瞥。“我们也有一段时间没见过他了。”

威震天皱着眉头，他的处理器充满了红蜘蛛为什么这么忙碌的猜疑，“那么也许你会告诉我他目前在哪里康复？”

又一瞥。“他不在他的住处？”惊天雷皱起了眉头。

闹翻天又哼了一声，“他可能和声——”

惊天雷用肘撞了他一下，打断了闹翻天。

威震天迅速伸手抓住了闹翻天的机翼边缘，这是他和红蜘蛛厮混时学到的，那非常敏感。闹翻天尖叫说：“声波！他和声波在一起！”

威震天就仿佛闹翻天机翼燃烧起来烫到他一样松开了手，后退了一步，“声波！”他清了一下嗓子，他的处理器无法处理这种情况。是真的吗？！他最忠诚的追随者，他最亲密的朋友，和那个红蜘蛛一起堕落？！这不可能。

他必须弄清事情的真相。至少，他应该让声波远离红蜘蛛的蛊惑。

他一言不发地转身，留下闹翻天了暗自神伤自己机翼的凹陷，惊天雷会安慰他的。他暂时离开了机库。他的高级军官需要重新来一个彻底的评估。

他觉得他到达声波的住处的路程都能跨越地球两极了。他没有费心敲门宣告他的到来，他只是向声波住所的控制面板上覆盖了一个最高级的指令，他怀着强烈的使命感打开了门——

——当他进门的时候他发现红蜘蛛从充电床上盯着他。 声波的充电床。

当他的处理器跳进了一个最糟糕的结论，威震天吸了口气，他的火种里充斥了熊熊燃烧着的被背叛的愤怒，“你——！”

“威震天大人。”他还没有发出被背叛的咆哮，声波就响起了他那沉闷的声音。威震天被突然的打断吓了一跳，他完全忘记了自己要说什么。

他的第三指挥看起来比平时还要冷静、镇定和专业，好像他长官的情人在他的充电床这情况没什么不正常。“红蜘蛛：被隔离。”

“你在这干嘛！”红蜘蛛大叫，他从床头板沉了下去，把自己更安全地藏在被子里，指关节紧紧地将床单紧紧地贴在胸前。“我——我生病了！”

“你看起来不像！”威震天也跟着咆哮。

红蜘蛛低下头，发出了一声听起来就像是假咳嗽的声音。

“那他怎么了？”威震天转向声波。他察觉了一个阴谋，不弄清楚事情真相他不会离开。“既然你认为自己适合当选基地的新护士，声波？”

声波的护目镜因为这侮辱而变暗。“病毒：小型。”

“为什么他在你的床上，而不是医务室？”

“病毒：具有传染性，”声波简单地说。“声波：免疫。威震天大人：危险。”

“我想我能应付这种红蜘蛛想象中的疾病。” 威震天嗤之以鼻，开始走向充电床。声波没有试图阻止他，但是红蜘蛛光学镜因为恐慌中而闪烁。

“不，不，停下，不要再靠近了——！”

“你在隐瞒什么？!”威震天伸出手问他。

他还没来得及抓住床单，把它们撕开，拖着红蜘蛛到他的脚边，床单下面就响起了一阵低沉的咆哮声。红蜘蛛蜷缩起来，威震天僵住了，手悬浮在床单上面。

“那是什——？”

“我的火种室！”红蜘蛛突然喊道。“那是我的火种在叫。我病了记得吗？”他抬起一只手放在额头上，看起来很难过。“哦，我真可怜，我病得这么重——”

又是一阵咆哮的噪音。

“特别严重！”红蜘蛛在被单里面宣布，恳求地眯着眼睛看着威震天。“我不想让你看到我这样。”

威震天犹豫了一下，后退了一步。如果红蜘蛛真的是被某种不知名的传染性病毒感染了？

他开始觉得自己非常愚蠢。他看着别处，既不能对上红蜘蛛的视线也不能向声波解释他的疑心。他能感觉到他的三把手的视线在他的头盔后，在审判他。他所能做的就是昂首挺胸，为他过分狂热的占有欲留下一点尊严。

“我们有很多要讨论的，” 他告诉红蜘蛛。“但它可以等到你康复后。”

红蜘蛛连忙点了点头，他依然紧紧抓住他面前的床单。

威震天向声波点了一下头，然后一言不发地离开了。

在声波的房间里，红蜘蛛呼了一口气，让被单随着地心引力落下，露出他膝盖上的弗里法尔，幼生体愤怒地咀嚼着一些床单，像一头凶猛的野兽咆哮着。

红蜘蛛把手放在臀部，怒视着声波。“你可以读心。你不能早一点警告我吗？”

“为了确保你有足够的时间把幼生体藏到通风管道里？”声波的单调声调今天是如此的活泼。

红蜘蛛皱着眉头，“你想我被威震天抓住，是吗？”

“是的。”声波没有一丝犹豫地点了点头。红蜘蛛生气张开了嘴。“但是我向你保证你不会受惩罚，毕竟你处于……这种微妙的状态。”

红蜘蛛气呼呼地倒回枕头，“这是你事不关己的说法，又不是你被搞大了肚子。”

“如果你表现得更负责任，我就不需要居高临下 。”

声波开始用这种腔调说话，于是红蜘蛛决定走神，转而专注于弗里法尔爬上他的机体。这只笨重的小噬铁虫在他爬行的旅程中被自己膝盖绊着。一个愚蠢的小脸出现在他的面前，笨拙的手拍了拍他胸甲的时候，红蜘蛛忍不住笑了。

他抓住弗里法尔的手，引导它，让它刚好停在他的火种室上方。“我们现在都要学会承担责任。”红蜘蛛告诉他。“你也是，你知道吗，毕竟你是哥哥。”

弗里法尔不懂兄弟情谊，他只是继续好奇地戳着红蜘蛛。他专注的时候不自禁吐出了舌头。

红蜘蛛叹了口气。

他想知道第二个是否会像第一个一样蠢。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

注释：  
警告，本章后半部分有对注射和针头的具体描写。

  
声波对红蜘蛛的耐心和同情心是有限的。这个愚蠢的飞行者的确意外分裂了一个火种，现在又意外分裂了第二个，但是已经完全激不起声波的同情了。他容忍红蜘蛛在他的房间和充电床上呆了整整五天，这太久了，他决定解决这个由他们匆忙构思的“隔离”闹剧。红蜘蛛不能浪费他和弗里法尔的余生来躲避威震天。

今晚，一切都将改变。

当声波在他值班结束后回到他的住处——这是一个让人持续痛苦的九个小时，威震天固执的在指挥中心附近跟踪他，他的嫉妒，猜疑都从他的处理器迸射出来，声波甚至不需要读心都能察觉。

房间里，红蜘蛛和弗里法尔毫不意外的仍然在他的充电床上，他最近在离家出走。他正在尝试 (但失败了)通过躲在被子后面来教他的幼生体物体守恒，这是一个不论谁看见都会提心吊胆的游戏。

声波停在门口，发现自己被迫观看。

每当红蜘蛛盖上被子，躲开幼生体视线的时候，弗里法尔就开始打嗝，他的脸因为哭泣而扭曲。

“不！”红蜘蛛猛的一下掀开被子露出自己。弗里法尔露出松了一口气的微笑“我还在这里，笨蛋。你能听见我，看见——”

他边说边再次钻进被子，但是当他的创造者从他的视线消失的时候，弗里法尔开始大声痛哭，他只能理解红蜘蛛从他的宇宙中消失了。

红蜘蛛放弃了，把被子扔到一边，发现声波在门口徘徊。他带着一声戏剧性的叹息，摇了摇头，完全不因为被发现与一个婴儿争吵而感到羞耻。“太好了。我可以跟有智商的——”

“红蜘蛛：起来。” 声波命令，他走到充电床边上，严肃的把双臂交叉在胸前。“你的谎言已经没用了。威震天不会再容忍你的缺席。”

红蜘蛛紧紧抓住床上的被子，把它们拉到他的胸前来防卫。弗里法尔以为他们正在进入某种拔河比赛，他也抓住了一把布料，开始异常果断地拉拽。

“什么？！”红蜘蛛尖叫，忽略了在他旁边蠕动着，和床单斗争的幼生体，“不！我不能出去！你说他不会再容忍是什么意思？！他不是以为我病了吗？！”

“他现在不这么想了 。他有一个多疑的脑子，他现在想冲进这里，通过武力把你赶出来。”声波很严肃，这是事实。就在几个小时前，他从威震天不合逻辑并且情绪化的处理器上读到了它。“我们必须讨论这个问题的长期解决方案。”他尖锐地看着被子下面弗里法尔状的肿块，他像地底的鼹鼠一样四处移动。

红蜘蛛想到这将要发生的事情就吓得脸色发白。“我现在不能告诉他。他已经不理智了——！”

“是的，” 声波同意，没有同情地说。“你已经准备好了你的医疗床，现在你躺上面就行了。”

“那我的幼生体呢？！”红蜘蛛哀求地喊道，努力在被子下面抓住弗里法尔，这样他就可以把幼生体当做保护他的盾牌，试图逃避他要承担的责任。“他没有做错任何事。他是无辜的！你不会让一个幼生体来承受威震天的怒火吧？！”

“我相信威震天会为你平息他的大部分'怒火'。”声波的手落在了他的臀部。

“但是我现在火种分裂了。”红蜘蛛脱口而出。

声波向后靠了一下，“我知道——”

“我受不了这种压力——！”

“红蜘蛛：你不会真的在考虑没有外界帮助的情况下分裂第二个火种吧！” 声波的低声细语变成了咆哮。红蜘蛛做过一次，这已经够糟了。这个飞行者很幸运，没有出现严重的并发症。但是以同样的方式分裂第二次是愚蠢的冒险。

但是红蜘蛛耸耸肩，不置可否，“不要大惊小怪。我第一次就成功了。”

声波用他自己敏锐的心灵感应能力来感谢红蜘蛛已经对自己这次痛苦的记忆压抑了一半。从他的所见和感受来看，那不算什么成功。那是彻底的伤害。他一整个循环都蜷缩在一个充满能量液的充电床上，在他失血过多去世之前一直用颤抖的手指夹紧自己的能源管道。

红蜘蛛在埋葬创伤方面做得如此彻底以至于欺骗了自己，觉得自己可以再这样做一次。

一想到红蜘蛛再次以这种方式遭受痛苦，声波就感受到一种非理性的保护欲。他不能允许这事情再次发生。对飞行者来说，携带新火种的周期只持续了一个月，而红蜘蛛已经度过了这个周期的四分之一。他不能允许红蜘蛛用他的孩子气来浪费更多宝贵的时间。

声波迅速转到床边，对着红蜘蛛：“起来。就现在。我要带你去检查。”

红蜘蛛在他阴沉又严肃的语气中退缩了。他仍然把被子紧紧抓在胸前，声波突然觉得他在隐瞒什么，他抓住被子的边缘，猛的一拉。

在他们撕扯的时候被子发出了刺耳的噪音。红蜘蛛只拿到了一小块残留的布料，剩下的被子从他身上滑了下来。然后，在这近一周的时间里，声波第一次完整，不受阻碍的看到了一个携带着低级流水线出来的大型机的幼生体的飞行者。

红蜘蛛皱着眉头，用手臂紧紧搂着自己机体的中部，竭力遮盖着自己身体的外延部分。他修长，流线型的腰身已经变成了一个正方形，他的机体正在移动和改造，为了给他的妊娠室中即将锻造出的大型幼生体腾出空间。

“别盯着看了！”红蜘蛛厉声说道。“难道你不明白为什么我不能在基地里闲逛吗？！”

这就解释了为什么红蜘蛛在威震天缺席期间，携带弗里法尔的时候就消失了。即使才一周，他的情况也不能隐藏。

想到飞行者和他成长中的幼生体可能在他这获得永久居留权，声波就愤怒地叹了口气，他想不顾一切把红蜘蛛他们从他房间里面弄出去，送到医疗湾。声波转身向着自己房间里的一个储藏室走去，开始在那里翻来翻去。

“你要干什么？”红蜘蛛高音调的声音响了起来，还带着很重的鼻音。“如果你试图控制我，我可不会轻易放过你！我现在可能在携带幼生体，但我仍然可以揍—！”

“够了。” 声波大声喊道，让红蜘蛛安静下来。他手里拿着一长串过时的布料站着：这是他战前的斗篷。它因废弃而变得又旧又发霉，是用廉价的淀粉材料制成的。但在战前，他只能住在街上的时候，这是他唯一能负担得起的东西。

红蜘蛛的鼻子在明显的厌恶中皱起来。“你在哪里找到的？”

“这是我的，” 声波带着它走近充电床。这种材料又厚又绝缘，而且很重，非常适合隐藏东西。“这应该可以掩盖你的症状。”

红蜘蛛扭头回去，抱起弗里法尔，拖着步子离开床铺，离这玩意有多远躲多远。“我不可能穿那个废渣。没门，声波。 没。门。”

  
声波的旧斗篷实际上出奇的温暖。它覆盖了红蜘蛛从脖子到脚趾，而且足够大，完全可以隐藏他的翅膀和他的机体凸起。甚至在他胸前的弗里法尔，也完全隐藏在他们经过的霸天虎视线之外——如果他愿意一动不动地坐着，不发出任何声音。为了避免怀疑，红蜘蛛不得不用自己尴尬的咳嗽来掩盖那不止一次高亢的尖叫。

他们一边走，红蜘蛛一边低下头躲闪，他用一种奇怪的僵硬姿势穿着斗篷。它虽然是从储藏室里面拿出的，还散发着霉味，但仍然闻起来像声波：一种奇怪的令人舒适的芳香。在他躲避威震天的日子里，他已经习惯第三指挥官房间里的这种味道。

他还是不愿意踏进走廊，但是声波一把抓住了斗篷，并拖着他，对抗议充耳不闻。为了掩护自己，红蜘蛛顺从的在他身后小跑，弗里法尔在他的怀里蠕动，试图挣脱他的织物监狱，探出他的头，进入这个世界。他以前从未见过红蜘蛛或声波的住处以外的地方。红蜘蛛总有一天会偷偷把他带到地面，让他看见天空……

声波拉着他，就像他是一只拴在皮带上的宠物，他们经过了生活区，朝着基地后面走去，那里有修理间和实验室。“我认为你没有资格做这件事。” 红蜘蛛在声波后面皱起了眉头。

声波似乎不在乎他的想法。不管他是否合格，他都决心给红蜘蛛做一次基本的检查。如果红蜘蛛拒绝让他这么做，那他就会叫一个“专业人士”来做。与声波不同，吊钩绝对不会对威震天隐瞒他的小 (大) 秘密。

如果他知道红蜘蛛一直藏着这样巨大的秘密，威震天一定会很生气。而如果他是从别人那里听到这个秘密，那他会暴怒。红蜘蛛一想到这个就不寒而栗。

当他们到达时，声波用他的权力和影响力清理了六号医疗舱。医务人员匆忙离开，没问任何问题，也没有用光学镜看过来。红蜘蛛皱着眉头暗自恼火，因为似乎从来没有人尊重或者毫无疑问地服从他。明明他的职位更高！

“他们并不是尊重我。” 声波不太礼貌地读懂了他的心思，在空无一人的医疗舱回答他。“他们只是害怕我。”

“一个概念。”红蜘蛛喃喃自语，一屁股坐到了凳子上。他打开斗篷，弗里法尔小脑袋转了转爬了出来。他立即伸手去够一张摆满锋利工具的工具台。

红蜘蛛的每一只手里都握着一个巨大而且笨拙的拳头，防止幼生体去碰到他不该碰的东西。“这里有笼子吗？我们可以把这个关里面吗？”

声波拿着扫描仪走近他，用他空着的那只手做了个手势，让红蜘蛛把那个容易发生意外的幼生体交给他。红蜘蛛两只手做的事情，声波用一只手就轻松做到了，他用一只手臂将沉重的幼生体抱到他的胸前，抑制住弗里法尔不安分的扭动。

“躺下。” 声波命令红蜘蛛，用拇指激活了扫描仪。

因为是声波在检查，红蜘蛛开始感到不自在和尴尬，当声波手持扫描仪扫描他，红蜘蛛用怀疑的眼神眯眼盯着。弗里法尔正在声波胸部用它又大又宽的光学镜看着这一切，他可能想知道到底发生了什么。红蜘蛛怒视着他们俩，他的手指不耐烦地敲击着机体中间厚厚的部位。他抬起头，下巴抵在胸口，愤怒地低头盯着自己笨重粗大的腰。

他不记得有弗里法尔的时候是否是这样的感觉，就像有一个备用轮胎卡在他的腰中间，但他确信这个轮胎更重。现在他已经很难在自己的力量下坐起来，弯下腰或者站起来了。

“知道怎么把它变小吗？”他草率地问声波。

声波无声轻蔑地盯着红蜘蛛，举高了扫描仪。

“我只是说，你可以诱导它早点分裂，那它以后就不会变得更大。”

声波的光学镜危险地变暗了。“红蜘蛛：天真。”他用批判的口吻说着，放下扫描仪，把弗里法尔递给了他的创造者。弗里法尔牢牢坐在红蜘蛛的胸前，幼生体已经很大的机体给红蜘蛛的进气口带来了相当大的压力。他呼了一口气。

“声波——！”他喘息着，无法从他斜躺的位置举起他巨石般的幼生体。况且他体内还有第二个，那个坚硬的石头更不会让坐起来变得容易。“声波，我卡住了——！”

“很好，” 声波在红蜘蛛视线之外徘徊了一会儿，“呆在那里。”

红蜘蛛听着声波在他身后咔哒咔哒的声音。他伸长脖子，但看不到声波在做什么。就在那时，红蜘蛛开始怀疑第三指挥故意利用弗里法尔沉重的机体来控制他。

“嘿！”他喊道，努力想把幼生体弄下去。弗里法尔无意识地低头看着他，并且没有试图移动身体。

然后，声波带着红蜘蛛机生以来见过的最大的注射器回到视野中。他僵住了，声音响亮喊着。“…那是弗里法尔用的吗？”他满怀希望地问道。

声波将注射器举到灯光下。它充满了一种神秘的钴流体，红蜘蛛不熟悉这个。声波拍打了它两次以消除气泡，并检查了他行为的效果。“不。” 他漫不经心地说。

“那它渣的是什么？！”红蜘蛛无助地尖叫，愚蠢的弗里法尔还坐在他身上流口水，他无法逃走。“声波，别——！”

“这是一种放松剂。” 声波告诉他。“它会放松你机甲内的原生机体，并保护你的内部防止它随着新火种的增长而爆裂。”

红蜘蛛畏缩了，“……我不需要它。”

“真的吗？” 声波缓缓出现。

“我会看起来很可笑！”红蜘蛛抗议。“如果你把它注入我的原生机体中，一切都会——” 他用手模仿着腰部将要发生的爆炸。“我宁愿受苦，也不愿看起来像沙滩球一样四处走！”

“扫描发现了一个畸形的妊娠室。” 声波威胁地拿着注射器。“放松你的原生机体将允许它继续自然扩张，并防止新的火种受到束缚。”

“所以它会变得更大——！”

“不管怎样，她都会很大。”

红蜘蛛的下一次抗议在经过他的嘴唇之前就平息了。“……她？”

声波点点头，仍然泰然自若地拿着注射器。“一旦她出生，你的机体就会恢复正常。”

红蜘蛛咬了咬他的嘴唇，想着那个可怜的小东西在他体内被压扁。弗里法尔坐在他的胸前，注视着红蜘蛛，幼生体虽然个头很大，但身材很完美。也许他可以忍受几个星期像个沙滩球一样移动，只要他的幼生体能够健康强壮地来到这个世界。这是他应该给她的。

“好吧，”他咕哝着，看向了别处，“那就——”

声波的手已经放在他的腰上，推开他的机甲，形成一个足够宽，可以扎进针头的缝隙。红蜘蛛因为突如其来的疼痛尖叫着，因为声波他将针深深地插入他的原生机体中。

“啊！”

“红蜘蛛：戏剧性。注射：无痛。”声波声称，他拔出那根又长又粗的针头，用手指摩擦着红蜘蛛的患处，以减轻疼痛。

红蜘蛛试图从他身上抢走注射器来证明他的确受伤，但是让他感到放松的药物已经开始工作，他分心了。一种麻木感开始延伸到他的腰部。他的双手垂到腰上开始不安地颤抖。

声波把注射器放在一边，现在他没有理由让红蜘蛛保持静止，他把弗里法尔抱了起来。弗里法尔开始胡言乱语，并关心地指着红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛给了他一个安慰的眼神，用一只手抚平了他驾驶舱下隆起的膨胀，他体内的幼生体

开始寻找空间。不过奇怪的是，他的腿也感到虚弱和沉重。

“白痴，” 他喃喃自语，感觉麻木弥漫了全身。“你给我注射太多了。”

“副作用：暂时的。”声波坦白。

“我受不了了，”红蜘蛛瞪着眼睛。“如果我连走路都不行，我怎么能不被人看见的回去！？”

声波骄傲地抬起他的下巴。“声波：完全有能力背着你。”

红蜘蛛关闭了他的光学镜。这些羞耻的事情究竟会不会结束？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者的话：能否理解物体守恒是皮亚杰认知发展四个阶段中的第二个阶段，前运算阶段里的一个标准。守恒是指掌握概念的本质特征，所掌握的概念并不因某些非本质特征的改变而改变。前运算阶段的儿童认识不到在事物的表面特征发生某些改变时，其本质特征并不发生变化。  
> 简而言之，弗里法尔不能理解守恒，所以他在第二个阶段，那按人类来算是2岁-6岁。】


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者的话：本章有威红的拆。】

**第八章**

  
对于经常吵闹的幼生体来说，他这种安静很令人不安。弗里法尔坐在那里，皱着眉头盯着红蜘蛛的底板。红蜘蛛看着他，想知道那发育不良的小处理器是否拥有基本的认知。他能发现他的创造者有什么不同吗？他意识到额外的重量意味着什么吗？

红蜘蛛期待地看着他，等着他将要得出的判断。

“红蜘蛛。” 声波嗓音低沉。

红蜘蛛举起一只手，急忙让他闭嘴。“别打岔。他在思考。”

声波用面罩朝着弗里法尔：“……他没有。”

红蜘蛛皱着眉头看他，“你怎么知道的？”

声波扭头盯着红蜘蛛。

弗里法尔打破了他们恶毒的凝视比赛，他迅速地冲向红蜘蛛并发出了奇怪的噪音。他举起一只手，砰的一声把它放下，砸向了红蜘蛛的底板。机械的叮当声响亮地回响，况且他是个如此大的幼生体，这一击显然很痛。

“嗷！”

弗里法尔第二次抬起他的手臂，但声波在他再次砸过去之前就抓住了他的手腕，迅速把幼生体的手夹到他的胳膊下面，把他抱了起来，远离了红蜘蛛。

“太好了。”红蜘蛛喃喃自语，按揉他的机体，希望里面的新火种没有受到虐待。“他是个暴君。和他的父亲一样。”

弗里法尔愤怒的呸了一声，在声波的手中扭动。“呸，呸！”

小怪物。

“说到父亲。” 声波试图在弗里法尔的叫喊中开口。

红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞的回到了他的充电床——他挺高兴回到了他的地盘，尽管他也很享受声波的全方位的贴心服务。“喔，又来了……”

“威震天大人：很乐意见到你从你不必要的隔离中归来。”声波安慰他。

“'很乐意见到我'，”红蜘蛛冷哼一声。“他看不到我！一点都看不到！他只会看见这个——”红蜘蛛拍着他的驾驶舱，试图让他变平，但是显然他的座舱依旧很肿胀。“——向他走来。”

“否定。” 声波把弗里法尔蠕动的身体推前。“他会在注意你身材之前就注意到幼生体。”

红蜘蛛举起他的手，拒绝带走他。“我不能带着弗里法尔！”他尖叫。“威震天不擅长处理意想不到的事情。”

声波歪了一下他的头。“你的假设有主观偏见。”

“那他擅长处理？”

“红蜘蛛的事情：暗杀。”

“我让他保持警觉。”红蜘蛛愤怒地大叫。

“弗里法尔：让人快乐的惊喜。”声波再次把那个愁眉苦脸的幼生体推过来。

“我跟你做个交易。”红蜘蛛从充电床上滚了下来，双手紧握在前面。“我今天晚上就会告诉威震天。而你会照顾这个幼生体直到我确信那个不能被预知处理器的精神病患者能够适应他当了爹。成交吗？”

声波可疑地看着。

“我在努力成为一个合格的创造者！”红蜘蛛哭了，想知道那个愚蠢的录音机是不是觉得他干不来任何事。

但最终，不知何故，声波让步了，让弗里法尔回到了他的胸前。也许是因为他终于在红蜘蛛的处理器中察觉了诚实？看来祸害红蜘蛛战争生涯的心灵感应终于用到了正地。

“走吧。现在。”

“什么，现在？现在！”红蜘蛛拖沓着。他开始收拾他充电床边的桌子，试图让自己忙得不可开交。“我打算等到轮班结束再说。”

声波从床的尽头拿起废弃的斗篷，把它塞进红蜘蛛怀里，指引他走到门口。“现在。”

“好吧，好吧，我就走！”红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞地穿过房间，因为他背后有只手在推他。“我要走了！别推了！我现在火种分裂了，你这个畜生！”

声波锁死了他身后的门，把他关在走廊里。红蜘蛛匆忙把斗篷缠绕在他的肩膀上，确保在他见到威震天之前任何人都不会发现他的身体状况。

在他身后，他宿舍的门闪着红光，锁得很严，防止他再次进入。红蜘蛛皱着眉头。“真成熟啊！声波。”他在门口喊着，知道心灵感应者仍然会通过其他方式听到他的声音。

他深深地吸了一口气来给自己鼓足勇气。

普神啊，他真不敢相信他会这么做。

  
威震天的处理器中全都是红蜘蛛，以至于他看见飞行者终于在指挥中心宽阔敞亮的门口出现的时候，他觉得自己一定是出现了幻觉。威震天抬起了他用拳头支撑着的头。红蜘蛛对上了他的视线，结果躲到了门后，他的情绪就像在秋千上一样上上下下。

那个该死的飞行者究竟在搞什么鬼？

他从他的王座上站起来，昂首阔步向门口走去。半路上，红蜘蛛再次探出了他的头。他看到威震天正朝他走来的时候，发出了一声仿佛被勒死的声音。

“你敢从我身边逃走！”发现飞行者又急速后退了三步，威震天大怒。

红蜘蛛像那些训练有素的士兵一样僵住了，他咬着下唇。他裹着一件可笑的斗篷。它朴素、过时、看起来非常廉价。远远不是他心目中红蜘蛛日常的品味。红蜘蛛在威震天的质问下紧紧抓着它，让这块布变得更加丑陋。

“呃，威震天大人。” 他紧张地笑了笑，露出了很多牙齿，他嘴唇抽搐着。“我正打算来找你——”

“——来找我解释为什么在过去一周中你一直躲着我吗？”威震天咆哮。他拽了拽红蜘蛛穿的斗篷，结果红蜘蛛紧张地尖叫了一下，他迅速让自己从威震天触手可及的地方离开。“这是什么？”

“这是……这是……”红蜘蛛的光学镜紧张地瞥了一眼他身后的指挥中心，那一屋子的霸天虎绝对在偷听，“……为了抵御寒冷，”红蜘蛛把他的肩膀缩成一团躲在斗篷下。“病毒让我的——我的内部供暖系统苦不堪言。”

“是的，”威震天危险的小声嘀咕。“你的病毒……”

红蜘蛛游移着，清楚地察觉到威震天的怀疑。“我们需要谈谈。”

“我们两周前就需要谈谈了，”威震天在胸前交叉着双臂，挺直了身子。“关于你的古怪行为和离群索居——”

红蜘蛛张大了他的嘴，他紧张得连威震天对他咫尺的侮辱都无视了，“谁说的？！”

“所有人。你的僚机——”

“那些过气的炉渣说得太夸张了，”红蜘蛛咆哮。“他们都不知道我的日常在干嘛，他们没资格讨论我的行为有什么改——”

“但是声波知道，不是吗？”威震天无法控制他的声音不充满嫉妒。

红蜘蛛变得异常安静。它并没有缓解威震天对他高层的担忧。他的目光变暗了。

红蜘蛛似乎感觉到这场谈话很快就要结束，他慢吞吞靠近威震天，用恳求的目光瞟向他们身后。“如果你让我解释——”

威震天像木桩一样站着，没有让步。“解释。”

红蜘蛛重新看向他们后面公然窃听的观众，他开口。“——不在这。”

他很尴尬，甚至很羞耻。威震天的怒火进一步上升。“你做了什么，红蜘蛛？”

红蜘蛛咬紧了牙关，“我没——” 他打断了自己要说的话，慢慢的，在斗篷下，他的机翼开始扬起。他的举止从担忧和紧张变得圆滑和诱人。“只有我想要做的。和你一起。”他挑着眉。

威震天歪着下巴。红蜘蛛突然的轻浮无疑是个诡计，想让他离开指挥中心去一个更私密地方的诡计。比如他的宿舍或一个空的办公室，甚至可能是一个贮藏室。但是威震天不对这个免疫。已经过去了一周，而他是个有需求的TF。红蜘蛛只是想引诱他离开，来尽量减少他这段时间干的蠢事带来的羞辱，可能需要威震天麻烦一点，但是也值得。

“好吧，” 他紧握着下巴咆哮，确保他看起来不是那么急迫。他举起一只手。“带路。”

红蜘蛛带着路，他故意走在他前面，让距离遥不可及。威震天加快了他的步伐以跟上，他伸出了一只手，由于现在他们周围没有其他人，所以那只手异常轻浮。红蜘蛛躲开了，避开他的触摸。他迈开步子，红蜘蛛又猛跳到前面，在他意识到这一点之前，他们都像两个足球流氓一样在走廊上狂奔。

“这太幼稚了！”红蜘蛛绕过他的机翼大叫，他觉得这些追逐既烦人又有趣。

威震天唯一想做的就是抓住他，把那件可笑的斗篷从他闪闪发光的机体上撕下来，再把他禁锢在墙上，让所有人都看到。他的手指擦到了织物，红蜘蛛尖叫了一声，转身摔在了威震天的门前。

他的猎物被困住了，威震天放慢了他的前进速度，慢条斯理的走着，看着红蜘蛛把自己压在门口喘息，上气不接下气，他的手拨弄着门上的控制器，“好吧，好吧，先让我打开……”

门在几秒内就被红蜘蛛打开了，威震天还没来得及靠过来。红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞走进了房间，直到他机翼下缘撞到了威震天的桌角。

威震天一秒都没有浪费，他迅速向红蜘蛛逼近，迫切想要得到他。

红蜘蛛抓住了威震天的手腕，他的手猛扑了过去，但是手指只是蹭过了他急切想要扔到一边的布料。不过他还是能在一个毫无阻碍的吻中捕捉到红蜘蛛的嘴唇，红蜘蛛在这么长时间一直拒绝他的肉欲放纵，所以他并不打算温柔对待他。他探出了舌尖伸到红蜘蛛嘴里，在口腔里面肆虐着，听见飞行者低沉的喘息，感觉到他的手指轻柔缠绕在手腕上。

他向前走了一步，想要反反复复的欺负红蜘蛛，把他扔到桌子上，拆得他疯狂过载。但是红蜘蛛抬起了一个膝盖让威震天无法动弹，这让他们机体之间的距离足足有一米。威震天愤怒地亲吻红蜘蛛，把他的下唇放到他嘴里咬了一口。

红蜘蛛挣脱了那个吻，“等等，我…我……”

威震天在他的唇边喘着气，再次挤进来。红蜘蛛没他强壮，他正挣扎着用手推着威震天，于是威震天试图抓住他的斗篷，拽着它。红蜘蛛开始疯狂挣扎。“你的管子！”他脱口而出，制止了威震天。“让——让我先，先帮你口交。”

如果威震天足够清醒，能够有逻辑的思考，他就会知道红蜘蛛在试图隐藏一些东西。但是现在，他的处理器里充满了飞行者跪在地上，张着嘴那令人眩晕的景象，这场景充斥了他整个处理器以至于他不能思考其他东西。这是一种如此罕见的款待，他开始大声呻吟，他的对接板下面已经形成了压力，他的机体正在升温。

红蜘蛛似乎意识到他抓住了他。他向前倾了倾，呼出的气拂过了威震天的嘴唇和光学镜。“我甚至可以吞下去。”

威震天放开了红蜘蛛的斗篷，游击立刻跪了下来。威震天在飞行者身后伸手去够他的桌子，因为红蜘蛛的双手正抓着他膝盖上方的大腿，他只能抓住桌子边缘稳定自己。红蜘蛛开始亲吻他的大腿内侧。他故意忽略了他们之间的空间，威震天的底板就在那脱落。威震天感觉到房间里凉爽的空气吹在了他输出管的顶端，它开始充能，随着红蜘蛛的放纵亲吻，上面原生金属的光路开始一节一节在他嘴唇下面显现。

他把空着的那只手放到了红蜘蛛的头顶，看着飞行者伸出他的舌头，湿漉漉地舔上他大腿内侧的缝隙里，一路拖向他的腿甲和臀甲相接的地方。他在他那肿胀的输出管后面戳了一下，碰到了他的接口。他轻弹了他的舌头，于是威震天的输出管完全充能到了饱满、厚实、跳动的程度，它高高站着，向他的肚子弯曲。红蜘蛛一见到它，光学镜就亮了起来，显然他渴望用他那张聪明的小嘴把它包裹起来。

威震天希望他能快点继续。

红蜘蛛感觉到他的不耐烦——毫无疑问，他从中获得了极大的快乐——他退后，长舒一口气，他滚烫的呼吸给他激起了巨大的力量。他伸出舌头舔上了输出管的顶部，把愉快的电流沿着威震天脊椎，直直传输到底部。挑逗的舔弄让其头部流出银色的液体。它在顶端涌动，缓缓溢出，慢慢沿着输出管的曲线向下流。红蜘蛛再次俯下身来，伸出舌头舔到了底部的液滴，再一路舔回顶端。他在那里停留了一会儿，用嘴唇紧贴着输出管敏感的头部。

威震天无法控制他的双手。他抓住他的输出管，用它轻轻拍了一下红蜘蛛的嘴唇，试图打破他吃吃的傻笑，沉入他温暖潮湿的嘴里。红蜘蛛在最后一瞬间转过了头，让威震天的输出管蹭过了他的脸颊，流着液体的顶端在他脸上划过一丝银色的痕迹。红蜘蛛舌头蜿蜒而出并清理掉它所能够到的东西的时候，威震天开始不耐烦地咆哮着，他的机体因为过热而发出了警报。

威震天把手放在飞行者的头后，引导着红蜘蛛向后仰头，抬起他尖尖的下巴，露出他修长的脖子。红蜘蛛张开嘴呼吸，他自己的机体也开始过热，因为它在挣扎着驱逐他拒绝脱掉，那件可笑的斗篷下面的热量。

红蜘蛛刚想张嘴说什么，威震天就把他输出管的顶端塞了进来。红蜘蛛的舌头抗拒着，但威震天已经塞了进去，他把它推得更深，迫使它能够完全进入红蜘蛛口腔内部，这引起了飞行者嘈杂的骂声。

他让自己在里面休息了一会儿，输出管已经有一半在里面了，红蜘蛛轻轻地吸吮，他的舌头卷曲着，好奇地探索上面敏感的光带。红蜘蛛深色，华而不实的脸颊上沾满了次级能量液，他的嘴唇紧实又淫秽地包裹着输出管。

红蜘蛛一只机翼在斗篷下晃动，然而威震天依旧不假思索的向前推进。威震天的输出管成功滑入他的喉部管道的时候，红蜘蛛开始忍不住咳嗽，他的手指握紧了威震天的大腿。威震天向后退了退，但发现他很摆脱这迷人的吸力，他再次试图退了一下，这次进入得更深。他感觉到红蜘蛛的喉咙在他输出管附近收缩，而那管子正努力在红蜘蛛窒息之前侵入他的身体。

威震天后退一步，让红蜘蛛能够正常呼吸，等了一会儿，然后又一路下沉，直到他的骨盆轻轻碰了一下红蜘蛛优雅的小鼻子。

红蜘蛛发出了一种可能是呻吟的声音，这种振动通过威震天的输出管，直接增加了机体下的脉冲。他紧紧抓住红蜘蛛身后桌子的边缘，开始刺入飞行者的喉咙。红蜘蛛无法吞咽他口腔内部的那些多余的电解液，甚至有些开始从他的嘴角溢出。

他的手放在红蜘蛛后脑勺上，威震天拉着飞行者向前，让他呆在那。红蜘蛛挣扎的喉咙在有节奏的收缩，把他推向过载边缘。当威震天终于过载的时候，他按着红蜘蛛，直到他紧紧压在了威震天身上，他的输出管向红蜘蛛的喉咙直接注入了厚重浓稠的次级能量液。红蜘蛛一只手落在他底板的斗篷上，但是威震天的光学镜正在忙碌闪烁着，电荷在他的机体内激增，并从他的输出管爆发出来，以至于他没有注意到红蜘蛛的小动作。

他开始向后推，红蜘蛛惊讶又急切地尖叫了一下，最后吮吸着他输出管的头部，直到它完全从他的嘴里被拉出来，柔软而无精打采。威震天看到他的飞行者倒在了他的胯边，气喘吁吁张着嘴。他确实吞下去了。每一滴。

某种深藏的协议程序断断续续上线了，协议希望他的机体接近红蜘蛛，包裹他，亲吻他，也许带他到充电床上，再来一发。他甚至不知道这种冲动是从哪来的，但是忽略它们却很荒唐。他在红蜘蛛面前跪下，吻了他，他的舌头滑过潮湿肿胀的嘴唇。他可以在飞行者的舌头上尝到他自己过载的热情，但是在红蜘蛛停止亲吻之前，他都没来得及去品味它，或是抚摸他试图拥抱他的手。

“红蜘蛛。”他试着，一把抓住斗篷。

红蜘蛛狠狠打了他一巴掌，跌跌撞撞的站了起来，紧紧抓着桌子支撑着自己。他似乎行动迟缓，四肢沉重。没有他惯有的优雅。威震天站起来帮助他。

“你能不能停——”红蜘蛛恶狠狠的。“别想碰我！”

“我在帮助你站起来。”威震天吼着，协议开始褪去。他现在并没有那么多的热情来拥抱这个变化无常的飞行者。

“毕竟你这么有绅士风度。”红蜘蛛嘲笑，用手背擦了擦嘴角。

威震天感觉自己胸膛里面有东西烧毁了。“所以，你主动提出取悦我只是为了看我笑话？”

红蜘蛛潮红的脸开始变得阴沉，他突然对这张桌子非常感兴趣。“不是…！”

“那就告诉我这炉渣的究竟怎么回事？！”威震天命令道。“先是这个虚构的病毒，接着是你和声波鬼混的谣言，现在你甚至不让我碰你——”

“我没法跟这样的你谈！”红蜘蛛举起了他的手，他突然变得生机勃勃，近乎歇斯底里。“你简直不可理喻！”

威震天盯着他，看着他四处乱跳，“……我不可理喻？”

“现在你又在讽刺我！”红蜘蛛戳了他一下。“我就知道会这样——”

威震天看着飞行者气呼呼走向门口，有什么东西在不停戳着他的头，告诉他不能让红蜘蛛在这种精神错乱的状态下离开。

他冲了上去。红蜘蛛在余光中看见他的移动。他尖叫着打算攻击威震天。他的手掠过了威震天的胸甲，不过威震天抓住他的肩膀并抱住了他。红蜘蛛畏缩着，转了个身。

威震天不知道该说什么。他不知道怎么才能在没有勒索，折磨或贿赂的情况下从某人那里获取信息。他没有红蜘蛛想要的东西。除了他自己。

他低下头吻了他。他觉得红蜘蛛变得僵硬，而在这紧张的暗示中，飞行者没有回应。不过接下来是红蜘蛛结结巴巴的呼气，他的嘴唇张开了。威震天让他们的舌头纠缠到一起，开始了一场缓慢而又充满性暗示的舞蹈，把红蜘蛛引回房间，朝着充电床走去。

红蜘蛛一直把一只手放在他的胸口，阻止他把他们的机体贴在一起，喃喃说着一些他的原生机体疼痛的废话，还有什么对 “病毒” 敏感。威震天迁就了他，让他穿着他那破旧的斗篷，他的双手托着红蜘蛛英俊的脸，以免他再次吓到他。

他们到达了充电床，红蜘蛛把斗篷围在他的臀部附近。他俯身趴在威震天的充电床上，他的底板早已经打开了，他的接口因为早先的行为而变得潮湿。威震天很吃惊，因为他并没有在先前，在红蜘蛛吮吸输出管的时候看见他抚摸自己。不过这让他更着迷地插进红蜘蛛性感紧致的接口。

他抓住红蜘蛛的臀部，用手轻轻拍打，红蜘蛛扣着威震天的手，防止那双手游离到他身体的其他地方。威震天轻轻地，慢慢地动作，那持续了很长很长的时间。而红蜘蛛终于过载的时候，他也随之过载，他的输出管花了太久才射出次级能量液，这让他敏感又疼痛。

他抽出身子，倒在了红蜘蛛身边，他转过头，隔着被子盯着红蜘蛛。威震天伸出了一只手，试图抚摸红蜘蛛温暖的脸颊，但是红蜘蛛用爪子拨开了手指，威震天的光学镜顿时带着遗憾黯淡了下来。

他们真的需要谈谈，但威震天现在精神和身体都疲惫不堪，他开始昏昏欲睡，光学镜几近下线。当红蜘蛛从充电床上离开的时候，他已经在打瞌睡了，他还没来得及说出他的想法红蜘蛛就离开了。

  
红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞地回到他自己的住处，他喉咙肿胀接口刺痛以至于看不清路。他把自己的机体藏回斗篷，用拇指抚摸着弯曲的地方。他只需要把那个愚蠢的斗篷剥下来，让这情况自己说话，这明明很容易。

他全都怪罪于威震天，怪他愚蠢的性欲和暴躁的脾气。如果他没有用性和争吵来分散他的注意力那样就——！

他走到门口，叹了口气，用一只手摩擦着他的脸，确保他脸上没有次级能量液——或者更糟糕的是——眼泪——来迎接声波。声波会杀了他的，他确信，如果他必须死，至少要有尊严的死去。

嗯，声波还不能杀死他，他想，拍了拍他的火种室。“你已经派上了用场。”他告诉他新的小火种。

不出所料，她没有回答。

红蜘蛛忍下他的自尊，编了一个他自以为还不错的谎言，按下了门铃，等着声波给他开门。门发出绿色允许通行的滴滴声，红蜘蛛缓缓越过门槛，露出一个恰如其分的羞涩表情。

“我……”

他站在两对暗色的机翼和它们面无表情的主人面前的时候，他的借口从舌尖上消失了。

“你好，红蜘蛛。”惊天雷威胁的向他打招呼，他和闹翻天交叉着双臂站在一起，就像一对父母正巧在宵禁后碰见晚归的孩子一样。

在他的僚机后方，声波坐在他的充电床上，膝盖上还放着弗里法尔。红蜘蛛盯着他。

声波耸耸肩。

弗里法尔愤怒地呸了一下。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

“声波？！”红蜘蛛尖叫着，暂时无视了他的僚机们。“炉渣的怎么回事？！你为什么没有把他藏起来？！”

“欺骗：红蜘蛛的任务。”声波轻率回答，他毫无愧疚，并且很无所谓坐在了这不可避免的，即将在飞行者三个人之中展开的戏剧中间。

不过在这发生之前，红蜘蛛决定挤出一点时间来自怨自艾。他抬起他的双手并且无助地搂紧自己，对着天花板嚎哭，“为什么所有人都开始针对我？！”

“你对我们撒谎，”闹翻天紧跟话头，“我明白我不应该惊讶，但是我还是很惊讶！为什么骗我们？！”

红蜘蛛扑向他。“我没有骗你们。我没有骗任何人。如果你们发现我藏了一个幼生体在我的秘密基地，而我说我没藏，那才是撒谎。但是你们没发现！你们愚笨的脑袋没注意到这些怎么能怪我！”

“我们注意了，红蜘蛛，”惊天雷的嗓音阴沉了下来，侧身朝向他们的长机。“所以我们在这。”

“哦当然，你们是这么的关心我所以打算破门而入，然后来多管我的闲事。”

“我们没有破门而入。”惊天雷朝声波点了点头。

红蜘蛛简直不敢相信，“你让他们进来的？！”

声波不理他。

红蜘蛛把怒火转向他的僚机们，“我之前就警告过你们，如果被我抓到你们多管我的闲事我会怎么处置你们。我的事就只是我的——”

“嘿，那威胁只在当我们告发你那能杀死我们所有人的超级武器，”闹翻天争辩，“这情况不一样！你藏了一个幼生体！”

他生气地指着那个在声波膝盖上面跳来跳去还挥手的弗里法尔。

“你竟然都告诉了声波。”惊天雷接着说，听起来很伤心。

“我没有告诉声波！”红蜘蛛急促尖叫着，他挑高的嗓音背叛了他的意愿。“他能够发现因为他是一个痴迷的跟踪狂，他不肯放过我！我又没有到处宣传这个！就连威震天，这个小噬铁虫的创造者都不知道！”

声波突然站起来了。弗里法尔停止了他的咿咿呀呀，他发现他护理人员的磁场突然变得不一样了。

看到声波威胁性的发光面罩，红蜘蛛惊恐地发现刚才他承认自己背弃了之前的承诺，他开始摇摇晃晃朝门口走。威震天现在还不知道这绝对不是好事。“噢，渣的——！”

“拦住他。”声波命令道。

一抹紫色灼伤了红蜘蛛的光学镜，闹翻天传送到了他面前阻挡了他的退路。他粗暴地抓住红蜘蛛，双臂紧紧锁住了他的腰部。红蜘蛛那敏感饱涨的腹部受到了压力让他痛叫出来，闹翻天瞬间就击中了他。

“等等……”

红蜘蛛还没来得及阻止他，闹翻天就抓住斗篷的一角，高高拽了起来。

“惊天雷！”他大喊。红蜘蛛疯狂想把斗篷拽回来。

“惊天雷！他火种分裂了！”

惊天雷的光学镜猛得变亮，红蜘蛛在这种炫光中甚至看不到他的表情。“他怎么？！”

这一切都太过分了。红蜘蛛站在原地一动不动盯着。声波狂怒，他的僚机们都吓坏了。弗里法尔可能因为这大喊大叫而留下终身的创伤，而且归功于他在火种分裂期的情绪混乱，他未出生的幼生体也可能会出现各种各种的行为程序编码问题。

“你知道这件事？！”惊天雷和闹翻天朝着声波，他们尽他们所能来震慑这个冷静无言的第三指挥。“你到底有他多少秘密，声波？！”

“没有了。”声波把他因为失望变暗的面罩对着红蜘蛛。“威震天：将会被告知。今晚。关于这两个幼生体。”

红蜘蛛觉得很冷，他把声波的斗篷裹得更紧。“我尝试过——！”

“我真不敢相信。”惊天雷愤怒得脸都涨红了。“你简直是疯了，红蜘蛛。火种分裂非常危险。分裂一个其他编码的机种更是自杀——！”

“这炉渣的一切又不是我的计划，惊天雷！”红蜘蛛爆发了，他的嗓音惊到了弗里法尔，这促使这个幼生体在声波怀里突然掉下了眼泪。“如果我炉渣的有意来分裂别的机种，我肯定不会选择威震天那种低劣的地面单位，你觉得我会吗？！”

“那谁是这个的创造者？”闹翻天戳了戳红蜘蛛的肚子。

红蜘蛛一巴掌拍掉了他的手，瞪着说，“肯定还是威震天！”

“好吧，你可能没有计划，红蜘蛛。但是你不能日复一日跟一个机拆还期待有不一样的后代。”闹翻天满身的机甲都仿佛在指责他。“如果你每晚都袒露在威震天的输出管下面，你肯定指望不住你能有——”

“我炉渣的用过那废物的保护措施——！”红蜘蛛耻辱得发抖。

“普神啊，”惊天雷喘着粗气，听起来非常生气。“别在幼生体面前！”

弗里法尔的哀嚎哭叫太大了，他肯定听不到这个。声波安慰地拍着他，但是他的注意力更多集中在红蜘蛛即将脱口而出的理由上。

“我真不敢相信你一直瞒着我们，”惊天雷又开始内疚了，“你把他藏在这里多久了？”

“你太戏剧了，这不是什么宏伟又长期的阴谋，”红蜘蛛冷哼，“他才两周大。”

惊天雷和闹翻天的光学镜因震惊几近爆裂。他们看了看对方又看了看弗里法尔。

“你在开玩笑，”闹翻天有气无力又充满敬畏。他附身平视声波怀里的弗里法尔，在闹翻天的接近下，幼生体的哭声开始平静下来，变成了几声哭嗝。“你怎么能把这小炉渣弄出来的？”

“很不容易。”红蜘蛛从他紧闭的口中发出咆哮。

闹翻天直起身子，低声吹了一个口哨，手指抚摸着他幻想中的胡子，“伙计，你的接口肯定非常糟糕。”

热气冲上了红蜘蛛的脸。“我没听到有人抱怨。”

“那只是因为威震天是个老派的绅士。”闹翻天嘀咕着，胳膊肘捣着惊天雷让他同意。惊天雷好像想离开这种对话但他无处可去。

“他是个废桶头，闹翻天。”红蜘蛛警告他，“他更可能朝我嘴里吐口水而不是敞开心扉，事实上，我来告诉你他刚才在我嘴里面做了什么，他——”

“够了。”声波在惊天雷昏倒之前制止了这场对话。“威震天大人的举止：无关紧要。他必须要了解这个和将来那个幼生体的情况。”

一只手重重地拍在了红蜘蛛的肩甲上。这来自于一个庄重严肃的闹翻天。“很高兴能认识你，叫叫(Screamer)。”

红蜘蛛又一巴掌把他甩开，然后推着催赶他让他尽快回去。闹翻天表情狰狞，抖着机甲仿佛要推回去，不过声波走到了他们之间，一个可怜兮兮的弗里法尔眨巴着光学镜看着闹翻天的惨状。

闹翻天皱着眉头安静了下来。“如果你不在火种分裂期——”

“——那我就有足够的能量直接带着你射穿那面墙。”红蜘蛛尖叫。

“刺激你的僚机，跟他对骂不能推延你不可躲避的责任，红蜘蛛。”声波猛的朝红蜘蛛看过去。“现在，开始决定。”

“决定什么？”

声波小心翼翼的把弗里法尔递给了惊天雷，他因为毫无准备就接住这个沉重的幼生体而颤动。声波挺直身子走近了红蜘蛛，近到红蜘蛛膨胀的机体碰到了他的装甲。他双手掐腰，来最大限度的发挥他的严肃。“决定你自愿独自走到威震天的住处。”

“或者？”

声波无声地逼近。

红蜘蛛被迫想起声波背着他的生动画面，那是在他成功昏过去的时候。

他畏缩了，“我会走过去。”

  
威震天朝天花板眨着眼，虽然他目前能量很低但却很满足。他在心里面猜想为什么他会横躺在自己的床上。协议程序一个一个的上线，在唉声叹气中叫醒了他。他伸展了双臂，却因为僵硬的关节在吱呀作响的呻吟而退却。

他身边的充电床虽然变冷但是依旧潮湿。他扭头看着被第二个TF弄乱的地方，下午的记忆重回了他的处理器。

他坐起来擦着自己的装甲。怪不得他如此迟钝。他错过了晚上的能量补给，而现在还太早不能充电。红蜘蛛埋伏了他坚持要和他在繁忙的中午厮混，这让他筋疲力尽。

他需要重新开始锻炼体力。显然他离开红蜘蛛的这些日子削弱了他的能力。

他不乐意在如此舒适的时候起来，威震天滚向红蜘蛛平常霸占的地方，感觉自己被迫埋在床单里，他深深地嗅着上面的气息。那是红蜘蛛特有的铝和臭氧，以及上次涂抹的那种昂贵的蜡的微弱气息。他的嗅觉也捕捉到了他们对接时候几不见闻的焦糊的塑料味和润滑油的麝香。他的处理器把他炸回了那一刻——红蜘蛛在他前方弯着腰，抓着他的床单，他翘起臀部来来回回地吞着他的输出管。

他的对接面板在这回忆里颤动，但是明显没有他胸口那么疼。他的渴望超越了他机体的冲动。

他想知道他什么时候变得这么……这么执着于粘着飞行者。

他又坐了起来，想起了他的尊严。他们还需要一场对话。

如果被他发现飞行者又回到了声波的住处，鉴于他们俩这么热衷于花时间在一起，他会把他俩的内部线路全部绑起来。

他愤怒盯着自己的脚，他承认自己关于这件事在非理性的嫉妒，但他拒绝合理思考。有时候人们会更容易向最坏的方面想。至少这样，这不可避免的背叛就不会那么痛苦了。

他暴虐的思考被门铃声打断了。能量信号显示门外的是红蜘蛛。

威震天的火种震了一下，不由地发送了开门的指令。没有人进来。

他盯着空荡荡的门口看了一阵子，想知道是不是控制面板的故障，这时从走廊里传来了一个鼻音很重的尖细声音。“好吧，好吧，别推——！”

红蜘蛛，缓慢，不情愿地踱步，出现在了门口。他依然穿着那件可笑的斗篷。威震天正要问这个飞行者他渣的想干什么的时候，声波更高，更暗的机体出现了红蜘蛛的身后。红蜘蛛很快走进了房间，他的噘嘴夸张得可笑。

“你可以走了。”红蜘蛛命令声波。

声波不为所动。他留在了门前，堵着它。

威震天看着他们俩。他看不懂声波，但是他从红蜘蛛抽搐着，畏缩着的表情中看到了太多东西以至于他无法理解其中的含义。

“怎么了？”他质问。

红蜘蛛一言不发。他缩着自己的下巴，好像以为自己可以把整张脸都藏在斗篷的布料后。

“红蜘蛛：有话要告诉你。”声波打破了安静的气氛。

红蜘蛛看起来很恼怒，“你就不能——不能给我们两个人一点私密空间！？”

声波异常固执。他没有动。他也没说话。他盯着红蜘蛛的后脑勺，仿佛他打算用他的面罩在上面烧个洞。

“说话！”威震天咆哮，他对现在这个情形感到厌倦。如果红蜘蛛计划离开他转向……声波的充电床，他宁愿亲口听见他这么说。

红蜘蛛痛苦的嘶叫一声，喘着粗气，盯着地板，他斗篷下面的机翼低垂下来。“我……我……”他挣扎着想把自己从斗篷里面弄出来。他猛得抬起头，瞪着威震天。“看看你对我做了什么。”

威震天回想起先前他们对接时的激烈程度，关切的向前迈了一步，“如果你受伤了——”

红蜘蛛拨弄着斗篷的扣子。不一会它就从他肩膀和机翼上面掉了下来，汇集在他脚前的地板上。正是因为威震天的视线跟着它飘回地板，他才注意到……这个。

他的光学镜紧紧盯着红蜘蛛的机体。从他的高跟推进器到他的长腿，一直到他曾经紧致纤细的现在异常肿胀的腰部上。房间变暗了。他嘴里完全变干，想说的话呼之欲出。在他还没有来得及思考这其中的含义之前，他的处理器就陷入了一个荒谬的想法。

“但是我们只是——，”他指着说，“我怎么没有注意到？”

“因为你忙于满足你的管子从不关心其他东西。”红蜘蛛尖锐指出来。

门口，声波动了一下，似乎非常后悔见证了这一切。

“这就是你要说的吗？”红蜘蛛质问，尽管他的身体很丰满，但是他仍然设法让自己树立一个威胁的印象。“就只是'噢，我没注意到你很胖'？！”他向威震天冷嘲热讽。

威震天芯中的震惊还没从红蜘蛛少有的谄媚语气中平复回来。“你火种分裂了，”他呼了一口气，向前移动着，伸出双手。他的第一反应就是去触摸他，以确保这是真的。“多久了？”

红蜘蛛在愤怒地挣扎，“没看起来那么久。归功于你和你该死的巨人症。”

威震天触碰到了红蜘蛛的机体。他机体很温暖，嘲弄着下面的原型。他来回抚摸着自己的拇指，抬起头看到了红蜘蛛震惊的眼神。

“你以为我会生气。”

“我以为你会把它送走。”红蜘蛛挑衅着。

他可能会，但是威震天让这个想法先深藏芯里。目前不能再让红蜘蛛心烦。他们需要寻找一个长期的解决办法，他们不能把它养在这。一个敌对星球上面沉没在海里的军事基地对于幼生体来说是一个非常可笑的地方。没有一个正常的处理器会觉得这里适合他们的后代生活。

声波又挪动了一下，明显认为这景象很不让机舒服。威震天把手从红蜘蛛身上抽离开来，意识到这种深情的情节不适合展示出来，这适合留在更亲密的时刻。

但他很快意识到，他公开表达爱意并不是问题所在。

“还有一件事。”红蜘蛛说，他现在说话更有底气，好像信任了他。

威震天不确定这会不会像他得知自己是一个幼生体的创造者一样是个重磅炸弹。门口，声波扶着自己的额头，仿佛他觉得他处理器疼痛一样。

红蜘蛛按下了他的通讯器，紧接着门又打开了，这次进来的是惊天雷和闹翻天。

惊天雷抱着一个非常吵闹的东西。

一个银色的，戴着头盔，还有两个红色光学镜的东西。一个有着圆圆的脸和笨拙的粗短四肢的幼生体。

“不管怎样，这是我早些分裂的那个。”红蜘蛛不带感情色彩的声音不知怎么就拉响了威震天的警铃。

幼生体用脚蹬在了惊天雷的驾驶舱上，他开始毫无意义的大叫。这一举动让即使在经历了一辈子的奴役、革命和战争之后的威震天也觉得如此难以掌控。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

注释：  
我原本计划为这篇文写一个温柔的结局，但是由红蜘蛛启发的另一个灵感击中了我，我现在打算多写四章:D

当威震天接过了一个绝对是纯锇构成，非常沉重还活动着的团块时，他的处理器终于恢复了正常。他手臂上面的齿轮因为承受这种压力呼呼转着，而且如果不是因为这个不怎么安静的机械噪音，幼生体充满房间的尖叫突然停下来那会让他觉得是自己的听觉系统失灵了。

威震天眨了眨眼，他手里面捏着幼生体，在空气中晃了晃那双粗短笨重的腿。两个宽宽大大的光学镜朝他眨了眨眼。威震天皱起眉头，幼生体也这么做了。

“呸！”幼生体抗议着，他黑色的双脚乱蹬，双手也愤怒地团成拳头。

威震天把他举起来，视线相对，不仅仅是好奇心去驱使他彻底地研究这个小生物。他看见这个幼生体盔状的头雕已经划伤和磨损出了凹陷。威震天并不惊讶——红蜘蛛并不是那种会费心用保护泡沫包裹幼生体的创造者。

“呸！”幼生体继续抗议，挣扎得更厉害了。

“我觉得他不喜欢……被晃来晃去，长官。”一个胆颤的声音回应着。惊天雷——威震天侧身朝那边看了一眼。那个把幼生体——

——递给他的TF。

威震天为他不恰当的行为而感到难为情，他把幼生体放到了他的肩膀上。在那里，那双小而强壮的拳头利用他装甲上的接缝，当做杠杆把自己抬得更高。威震天痛苦皱了下眉开始向外寻找帮助。闹翻天和声波在这紧张的沉默中看着他。红蜘蛛则更在意地板上滑落的斗篷。

“他要干嘛——？这个幼生体打算去哪？”威震天质问他们，他肩膀上的幼生体现在正攀着他的脖子，他拉着他喉咙上易损的缆线。

“高地呗，”红蜘蛛抱怨，“他很蠢。”他抬起头瞪着威震天，“他可能以为你是棵树。”

“蠢？”威震天吼着，抬起了一只手把幼生体从他的'高地'上拽了下来。幼生体发出了抗议的尖叫。“多亏了你数次让他落下来砸到头？ ”

“他不是有个头盔？他没保护吗？！”红蜘蛛尖叫回去，他白色的牙齿闪烁着危险。

威震天瞪了红蜘蛛很久，无视了他手握着那只幼生体的剧烈挣扎。红蜘蛛高扬自己的鼻子完全不退缩，他毫不后悔自己造成的糟糕状况，也不在乎他伤害的那些感情。威震天甚至看见幼生体，芯中就因为背叛和困惑开始刺痛。那是他的……他的幼生体，但是却不是他带来的新生也不是他起的名字，他意识不到他的出生，也不能用光学镜捕捉这个新生命。他永远错过了那些时光。

红蜘蛛藏着对他来说这么重要的事——

他抬起头，“声波，带走幼生体。”

红蜘蛛惊讶地眨了眨眼，他的讥讽攻击都消失在脸上，“什——但是他是你的——”

“我知道这是我的幼生体。”威震天沉重的，还在蠕动的金属块递过去。“所以我宁愿和你单独在一起，让他的第一个关于我的记忆不涉及这次谈话。”

威震天的语调低沉了半拍，当沉下去的时候，红蜘蛛害怕躲在了闹翻天的身后来寻求保护。闹翻天不想夹在这场战场里，他迅速逃离了这里，于是红蜘蛛转而扑向声波。“别让他伤害我！”

“不要像个需要照顾的幼生体一样躲在我的通讯官身后，”威震天大吼，指着声波肩炮后面他那露出光学镜的副官。“他不能保护你。”

“他当然可以！你不能吗声波？！”

声波的火种弥漫着疲惫。他惯常的直背状态出现了不寻常的低迷。普神才知道这个可怜的TF一直在忍受什么，但是威震天一点都不同情，毕竟他这么明显的作为红蜘蛛的同谋。

“都离开这。”他命令，但当红蜘蛛打算跟着他的僚机一起逃跑的时候，他不得不迅速穿过自己的房间。他伸手锁住红蜘蛛机翼之间，飞行者僵住了，发出了一声可怜的呜咽。声波在门口停了下来，肩膀上的幼生体看着他们。

“别走太远，”威震天告诉他，盯着他幼生体的圆脸，“我们并不会花很长时间。”

声波点头，而当门关上把他们分开的时候，威震天听到了幼生体又开始愤怒嘶叫的声音。尽管他在今天之前没有听过这种声音，但这激活了一条休眠的协议程序，一条在他的处理器里面试图翻越所有理智想法和意愿，渴望冲出去拥抱这噪音的来源。他反感地抿抿嘴，在它影响他行动之前就关掉了它，但是红蜘蛛的情况也好不到哪去。

他紧紧抓着威震天的手，“他需要我——”

“我需要你。”威震天坚持着，克制着自己想把红蜘蛛拉回来的冲动。他不能发脾气，不管这小毒蛇做了什么，不管红蜘蛛被质疑行为之后要说出了什么荒谬的借口。“坐，你要告诉我一切。”

红蜘蛛装出天真无邪的样子，“关于什么？”

威震天把他领到办公桌前，坚持让红蜘蛛坐下来。红蜘蛛小心翼翼的，似乎弯曲他的膝盖有些困难。威震天为了减少自己在办公时睡着的可能性，他特意选了一个不舒服的椅子，这样他进行文书工作的时候就不得不锻炼自己的体力。

“关于幼生体。”

一个狡猾的笑容出现在了红蜘蛛的嘴边。他碰了碰自己的腰部。“这个吗？嗯，一周前——”

“不是这个。”威震天咬牙切齿。“另一个，你'现成的'惊喜。”

红蜘蛛撅了一下嘴，“……他的名字是弗里法尔。”

威震天向后退，他的机体砰的一声撞到了桌子。听到这个名字让一切都更真实了。

“那是一个青丘的名字。”他意识到。

“那当然是，”红蜘蛛闷闷不乐，“我是青丘的机子。我的幼生体当然也是青丘的。”

“他有个青丘名字，但不是个飞行者。”威震天咆哮，想到了幼生体笨重的四肢和沉重的装甲，以及明显没有机翼的后背。“你给他起这个名字让他很难办。”

“你最好别怪我，我在他出生之前就决定起什么名了。”红蜘蛛耸耸肩。

“你不该那么做。”威震天觉得他光学镜在抽搐。

“他浑身四四方方，沉重，畸形，”红蜘蛛澄清，“还很愚蠢。”

“我觉得他看起来完全正常。”威震天双臂交叉在了胸前。

“他就像个炉渣的破坏球。”红蜘蛛哼了一声。

“幼生体拥有厚厚，笨重的盔甲能更好的保护他们免受伤害。而且他们密度很大，防止有什么废渣把他们带走。”

红蜘蛛瞪着，“这里没什么废渣垃圾，也没有文明的塞伯坦。”

“塔恩有很多。”威震天喃喃道，因为那些邪恶小野兽的记忆皱了眉。这不是他的孩子们需要考虑的事情。当震荡波对霸天虎的主基地进行严密的防御之后就不是了，对他们来讲没有什么地方比那里安全。不过事情可以一件一件来。

“那是在什么时候分裂的？”

“你在去塞伯坦之前拆我的那次。”红蜘蛛强迫自己轻率的回应，避开了视线。“我不愿意分散你的注意力，让你无法完成那项如此重要的任务。然后等你回来的时候——”

“——你就分裂成功了，”威震天顺着说完，现在疑问解开了。“所以还有谁替你保守秘密？吊钩？铲土机？ ”

“恶，”红蜘蛛像个未成熟的幼生体一样抱怨，“为什么我要告诉他们？”

“那是怎么分裂的？”

“机器送子鸟把他叼过来的。”红蜘蛛讥讽，“你觉得呢！他怎么进来就怎么出去。”

“我很清楚紧急的处理机制，”威震天咆哮，“但是你必须在手术过程中寻求帮助。”

红蜘蛛怒气冲冲的把脸转了过去。“我不需要帮助。”

当威震天明天红蜘蛛的意思后，他再次勃然大怒。他的芯中充满灼热又疼痛的愤怒，“你独自一人做的？！”

“我——”

“你差点就没命了！”威震天大发雷霆。“你们两个都是！”

“别告诉我这么多年过去，你还是觉得我是个枯萎的水晶玫瑰？！我一戳就会碎成成千上万的碎片吗？！”红蜘蛛也站了起来，喊道。“我用我自己的力量分裂了你那个白痴的儿子，再过几个星期我还会分裂你那个白痴女儿！”

威震天对这一切都不关心了。“起来。”他咆哮，想要再次抓住红蜘蛛的机翼并把他拖到门口。

“现在我们又去哪？”红蜘蛛笨拙的从椅子上面站起来，双手撑在扶手上，他首先抬起了底板，他的后背笨重地拱起来重新分摊着重量。威震天本能地伸出一只手扶着红蜘蛛小巧的背，支撑着他沉重的走向门口。

“你会去见一个专业的医生。”

“凭啥？”红蜘蛛问，门打开了，他们走了出去。“方便你提前分裂这幼生体，这样在你今晚惩罚我的时候，就能免除你伤害你宝贝公主的愧疚？”红蜘蛛在说出'公主'的时候拍了拍自己的腹部。

这个戏剧的飞行者的性暗示让威震天反感的冷笑，但是他看见了声波站在几米之外等着，他迅速擦去了脸上不愉快的表情。在看见他的父母之后，弗里法尔暴躁地扭动着，最终从声波的手里滑落，在甲板上还砸了一个巨大的坑。

“把他给我。”威震天命令，他张开了双臂。“以及确保红蜘蛛到达医疗湾。通知吊钩他需要给红蜘蛛一个彻底的检查。”

声波点头同意，他伸出一只手让红蜘蛛移动起来。飞行者皱起了眉，“至少把斗篷还给我。你不能指望我像这样穿过这艘船。”

“为什么不能？”威震天扬起了下巴，但是只是来避开弗里法尔出奇强壮还令人恐惧的黏腻手指伸手抓他脸的动作。

“因为我——”红蜘蛛边说边扭着他的手指。“这很难为情。你看看我现在什么样子！”

说实话威震天并没有看到有什么不妥。他明白红蜘蛛很虚荣，但是他是在火种分裂期，又不是变得畸形或者漏出对接板什么的。他的机体是在为他不断扩大的妊娠舱室向外延伸，毕竟幼生体在里面生长。他承认这变化对于红蜘蛛来说更明显，他的机种和小巧的身材在那放着，但这也没什么好隐藏的。事实上，在塔恩，那些火种分裂期的TF被认为是最美丽的。

威震天之前从没想过这可能不是所有塞伯坦文化中共通的感情。起码青丘不这么想。

他说不，不仅仅是对红蜘蛛的惩罚，更是对他日益增长的虚荣心的反击。红蜘蛛在幼生体分裂出来之前都不被允许藏在那丑陋的斗篷下面。他可能对这个叛徒生气，但是这并不能阻止红蜘蛛因为分裂火种而变得美丽，威震天想要看着红蜘蛛骄傲的去分裂他的火种。

“去吧。”他命令。

红蜘蛛在走廊上因为愤怒和这些侮辱跺脚。但是声波的出现似乎安慰了他。威震天想知道他们什么时候变成好朋友了，他打不准要不要担心这个。

“呸！”弗里法尔大叫。

“你就能说这个？”威震天问，低头看着。

弗里法尔发出不赞同的尖叫，而他动作很快，趁威震天不在意抓住了他创造者的下唇，把它拉了起来就仿佛他打算把威震天脸撕下来一样。他的机体发出了警告，弗里法尔却一阵狂笑。

威震天觉得他从没这么快的就爱上了一个机。

“他恨我。”红蜘蛛小声说，平躺到医疗床上。当他到达医疗湾时受到了热烈的欢迎，一群愚蠢的挖地虎医生觉得这情况让人快乐。坦白讲，就像他们从来没见过有什么机在火种分裂一样。

声波的出现停止了他们短暂的狂欢，毕竟他们知道这是威震天的小火种，他们就在自己低劣的处理器里面加了一点职业精神。除了碎骨魔，他还在一个基地区接着一个基地区的开着货运游击的玩笑。

红蜘蛛自怨自艾的时候，声波从吊钩的监视屏幕上面抬起头，给红蜘蛛讲，“他没有恨你。”

“他当然恨，”红蜘蛛怅然，“他恨我，他还要把幼生体带走。”

“……他没有恨你。”声波重复。

红蜘蛛听到了声波顿了一下，他扭过头问，“但是他打算把幼生体带走，不是吗？”

声波没说话。

“你必须告诉我，”红蜘蛛坐起来得太急，检测仪器随之松动。“如果他要从我身边偷走他们，你必须告诉我！我是他们的创造者——”

“威震天不会偷走幼生体。他也是他们的创造者。”

“他都没照顾过那些幼生体，他不能就这么带走！”

“他不打算把他们从你身边带走，”声波平静说着。“他打算把他们从地球上带走，把他们重新安置到一个理想的环境里。他担心幼生体在这不安全。”

“我会保护他们——”

“经过这次欺骗，威震天失去了曾经对你的那一点点信任，”声波发出了严厉的指责。“你完全不是一个负责任的创造者，而威震天一定会按照他所认为后代的最大利益行事。”

“我就是他们最好的选择！”红蜘蛛大喊。

“那就请求威震天让你跟幼生体一起待在塞伯坦。”

重返塞伯坦是一个比死亡还糟糕的结局。那将意味他远离了战争，他的军衔，他的特权还有威震天……

“不，”他尖叫。“肯定有其他办法。我会找到其他办法。”

声波没有提供其他建议，他扭头朝着监视屏幕，但是红蜘蛛仍然可以感觉到他的注意力在他身上。因此他专注于在那些阴谋开始浮现在他的处理器的时候隐藏自己。他的幼生体们可能巨大笨拙还不会飞，但那是他的后代，如果他纵容威震天用这些幌子把他们赶到塞伯坦，他会被诅咒的。

因为红蜘蛛夺取霸天虎的宝座，并且最终夺取整个宇宙的时候，他希望他的后代能亲眼目睹这一切。毕竟，幼生体需要榜样。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

威震天原本希望在今晚剩下的时间回到他的住处思考这周期发生的事情。不幸的是他并不拥有奢侈的空闲时间。他的夜晚依旧充满了会议和简报——而且他还要同时留意这个幼生体。

最简单的解决方法必定是把这个小害虫丢回给他的另一个创造者，但是鉴于威震天这个循环芯中受到的伤害，他不打算这么做。红蜘蛛藏了幼生体几个星期，那威震天现在跟幼生体粘在一起也是很公平的。他打算在一天的工作完成之后就弥补这段时光。

很不幸，他的儿子对这个计划并不感冒。他不断地挣扎和坐立不安，伸手又戳又拉着威震天的机甲，就好像完全不在意他的创造者会感觉疼痛和不适。威震天把他从自己腹部抱起来，好让幼生体躺在自己的肩甲上面休息，他露出了他那圆滚滚的小肚子。威震天为了阻止他乱爬或者从他背上爬下去，他抓住了幼生体的一只笨重的大脚。可是另一只每十秒就重重地踢他一脚，回声嘹亮。

虽然幼生体在肩膀上面踢他总比让他试图从机体接缝拔出电线要强，但是这个角度却方便了他的儿子在他背上留下口水。

令人反感。但他可以接受。

当汽车大师从他发现他的领导者身上有个莫名来的幼生体的惊讶中回过神的时候，这小家伙造成的分心就不能被忽视了。威震天坐了下来一边听着飞虎队最新的计划，一边漫不经心抚摸着他幼生体的脚部。

幼生体的喋喋不休破坏了这一片好景。

汽车大师停下来，盯着幼生体叹了口气。威震天扭头凝视这个明显在捣乱的幼生体。

“现在不是时候，”他低声告诉幼生体，“安静。”

幼生体——显然是从他背信弃义的那个创造者身上继承的基因编码——开始咿呀得更大声，而且更坚定，显然他觉得自己也是这次会议的一员。

威震天瞪了汽车大师一眼，坚持让这个TF说完。然后他一只手环抱他儿子的机体中部，把他从肩膀上面抱下来便于两机视线相对。这个傲慢的小捣蛋鬼并没有因为威震天紧紧瞪着他而沉默。

很显然他的咿呀全是胡说八道，他并没有试图描述什么，他只是发出没有意义的噪音。

威震天被这种公然的不服从激怒了，他把他的儿子放在面前的大桌子上并且指着他，“你在扰乱一个重大的会议。”他训斥。

幼生体圆圆的光学镜开始聚焦于这个手指，突然亮了起来，他的小手冲出来抓着它，还伴随着胜利的大叫。威震天重重叹了一口气，他的食指扭进了一张潮湿还没有牙板的小嘴里。他脸因为厌恶而狰狞，挣脱了束缚。

“重新计划。”他给了汽车大师这样的建议，站了起来。然而，他只是在刚站起来的0.1秒内没有立刻把幼生体从桌子上抱起来，他就得忍受他面前的幼生体惊恐的尖叫。

“好了！”他厉声说道，迅速明白了情况。他举平他的儿子到肩膀处，结果幼生体抓住了他一边的脸，凑过来在他的声音接收器附近发出不明所以的尖叫。

威震天退缩着，被这可怕的小生物吵得半聋，就在汽车大师敬礼示意并匆促说了一些什么，退回到声波旁边的当头。而那时幼生体伸着手钻进了威震天的颈部缆线，捏到了他的发声器，所以威震天只能给汽车大师异常混乱的噪音作为回应。

因此威震天决定放弃。他完全不明白红蜘蛛是怎么忍受这种行为还能保持理智，但是很显然，他没有给飞行者应有的尊重。

  
我儿子呢？！一个饱含愤怒的消息突然发送到了威震天的收件箱，就在他走进房间的时候。

威震天本能反应是无视红蜘蛛，让他蒙在鼓里，毕竟他都这样被瞒了好几个星期。不过他理智的一面明白这是个愚蠢的主意。红蜘蛛现在身体里另一个幼生体已经很重了，要是还给他施加不必要的压力会对其造成伤害。

他谨慎，感性的一面一想到这点就开始内疚。

他今晚就留在我这，他回复。这仅仅是让他公平的和幼生体待在一起，即使只有今晚。

他明天会留出一些时间，让他们重新审视后代的短期生活安排。威震天没打算让幼生体在地球居住，但是他不知道幼生体在出生多久才能跟他的创造者分离，所以也许他得先准备让红蜘蛛跟他们一起去所需要的补贴——

他希望红蜘蛛能洋洋洒洒用大长篇回复他的留言，一片蕴含咆哮愤怒的文章，详细说明他把幼生体留在他那里是错误，愚蠢，自私，以及他经常睡相不好不适合幼生体。但是红蜘蛛没有。他只发了一句话。

祝你好运。

糟了，威震天想，看着那生机勃勃的幼生体。

“现在好了，”他说，把他儿子抱在怀里，他低沉的声音好像安抚了幼生体，让他不再不安的挣扎并且还获得了满足。“你得找个地方充电。”

幼生体伸出他的手臂胡乱抓了抓他们之间的空气，试图拉近他们的距离。威震天无动于衷。他把幼生体放在宽敞的充电床中间，离他远远的。

“呆这。”他命令。

幼生体茫然地盯着他。

看来要做点什么。

威震天开始环视他的房间寻找什么合适的东西来装幼生体。他翻到一个看上去足够大的弹药箱，抖了抖把里面的弹壳子弹散落地上。然后他抓着附近的枕头填充进去来充当垫子。

他对自己干的这活很满意，于是开始转身回去找他的儿子。

充电床空了。

他就像在寒冷的北极冻了几万年，这种冰冷的恐惧瞬间淹没了他。他跌跌撞撞地走近充电床，他的手疯狂的在被子里面翻找。他张嘴试图喊他儿子的名字，但他突然陷入了一阵作呕的自我厌恶里，他想不起来了！

他跪下来在充电床下面找着，但是除了那些他以为早就丢失的数据板和那些滚过地板的子弹壳外，他什么都没找到。他拼命俯下身子，趴在地板上，以防寻找不到位。就在这疯狂的绝望即将变成彻底的恐慌的时候，他听到了一声沉闷的哀鸣。

他急忙从充电床下爬出来，太过着急头还撞到了床架。威震天咒骂了一声，向后退了退，无视了那些沾染到他电镀层的灰尘。充电床仍旧是空的，就在他以为那声哀鸣是他处理器想象出来的时候，一个靠在床头的枕头移动了起来。

威震天把它翻了个底朝天，那显现出一个圆圆的小屁股和两只笨重的脚。

“你就是个灾难。”威震天咆哮着，捏着幼生体的脚踝，把他从藏身的地方拖出来。

当幼生体滑过被子的时候，他发出了快乐的咕哝声。但是当威震天再次把他抱起来的时候，他大声抗议，小脸扭成了一个非常红蜘蛛的表情。

“我这个循环受够了你的那些滑稽行为。”威震天告诉他，试图不败坏他在幼生体芯中的印象，事实上，他们才相处了三小时。他把他的儿子放进板条箱。“你要充电了。”

幼生体对他现在所处的新环境很感兴趣，他安静了下来。他踢了踢箱子的侧面，好像在测试它的强度。威震天看了他一会儿，等他安顿下来。很快，这些疯狂的活动就消失了。

“好孩子。”威震天轻声称赞，伸出一只手指抚摸着幼生体的机体。令他惊讶的是，手指没有被抓和咬。幼生体圆圆的光学镜有规律的一明一灭。

威震天很高兴他的儿子即将下线充电，他挺直身子走开了，他很清楚他有一整个漫长的夜晚来考虑事情。但是他的沉思还没开始就因为箱子里面传来的那些令人心忧的抽泣而停止。

威震天后退，再次附身查看。幼生体的脸委屈着，正在酝酿另一种更大声的哭泣。但是当他看见威震天出现在他的头顶，他放松下来，眨巴眼睛看着他的创造者。

威震天怀疑地眯了眼。“去充电。”他再次命令，惊讶于一个如此小的TF竟然会这么不听话。

他走开了，然后就响起了一声抗议的哭叫。

威震天很清楚这一切都是套路，他决定不理会幼生体，他退到自己的充电床上。第二声哭叫要大得多，仿佛整个基地都听到了。但是第三声变成了高声哀嚎，这击中了威震天火种里面某种深藏着本能的东西。

他冲了回去，但是这次他只露面是明显不够的。幼生体光学镜是湿的，充满了清洗液，还滴落在他圆圆的小脸上。威震天很无措，他伸手把这个小机体抱了出来。哭叫还在继续，而且在变得更加痛苦。

“别哭了。”威震天无奈地说，“我帮不了你。”

幼生体挣扎着，就仿佛他想要离开他，他推着他创造者的胸甲，还扭着头。威震天完全不知道该怎么办。

这对抗影响了他更好的判断，他小心翼翼的把他放回充电床，他考虑着是不是他决定幼生体待在板条箱这个想法让这小家伙失望了。

尽管幼生体表现得是想要离开他的创造者，但是当威震天真的把他放到充电床的时候，这个分离让他歇斯底里。威震天的火种因为他儿子张开小嘴开始更大声的尖叫而停滞了。

威震天再次把他环抱起来，用双臂抱到了胸前。他想关闭他的处理器但是他的逻辑电路不允许这么做。他对结束这一切毫无头绪，而他儿子哭的时间越长，就越加剧他的痛苦。

“红蜘蛛？你是想要红蜘蛛吗？”他询问，并大步走向门。

带着这个歇斯底里的小玩意出现在红蜘蛛的门口是一种耻辱，尽管威震天对这种超出他能力范围的情况感到不满，但他别无选择。他的幼生体机体过热，因为他的发声装置在努力跟上他的痛哭。如果一直持续下去那他会出毛病的。

他的骄傲可以向后稍稍。他抱着幼生体，打开了门——然后差点被门口的飞行者绊倒。

红蜘蛛因为威震天突然出现惊讶地后退了一步。他们茫然地看着对方，直到他们儿子的下一轮哀嚎彻底吸引了红蜘蛛的注意力。

他嘀嘀咕咕伸手抱起幼生体。威震天允许这双尖爪接过幼生体舞动的双臂。红蜘蛛大步越过他，一言不发地走进他的房间。威震天凝视着红蜘蛛，失败地叹了口气，关上了门。

“噢，你的父亲对你做了什么？”红蜘蛛嘀咕，滑到威震天的充电床上，交叠着双腿问到。他把幼生体抱到自己的机体上，开始拍他的背。“他是不是很没用？他摔着你了？”

“我没做那种事！”威震天咆哮，谴责的向他们迈了一步。

红蜘蛛晃着幼生体，“那你做了什么？”

“什么都没。”威震天站在他们旁边，在臀部捏紧了拳头。“他显然有缺陷。”

红蜘蛛瞪着威震天，继续拍着，摇晃着他们的儿子。哀嚎逐渐开始减弱到呜咽。红蜘蛛用指节拂去幼生体湿漉漉的脸上的泪水。“所以现在你觉得他有缺陷了？”

威震天不再听他说话。他扬起头，敬佩地说，“你怎么做到的？”

“做什么？”

“那个。”

红蜘蛛退后看见他们的幼生体开始半睡半醒。

“他就会这么做，”红蜘蛛声音很刺耳却柔情地看着他们的幼生体，“是不是，弗里法尔？”

啊，弗里法尔！那是他儿子的名字。以防万一，这次威震天在处理器里面加了个笔记。

“你在这做什么？”他沉闷说着，观察红蜘蛛。现在并不是特别晚，但是他已经得到声波的保证，声波会在他不在的时候盯着红蜘蛛。他以为他的第三指挥知道那意味他要确保红蜘蛛得到足够的休息和能量块，而且没浪费时间去烦躁和思考诡计，通常他们有分歧的时候他就这么做。

他没得到答案。反倒是红蜘蛛皱着眉，提出了他自己的问题。“你刚才要去哪？”

看到他们俩都不愿意承认，威震天明智地闭上了嘴。既然弗里法尔已经得到了照顾，那他跟自己争执要不要向红蜘蛛低头就没必要了。他现在怀疑幼生体会在早上之前再次醒来——

想到他要把红蜘蛛留在这，他的芯中就觉得饱满而温暖，他可以看到他，感觉到他，并且靠在一起取暖。那感觉很自然，他们在一块是正确的，但是那晚不是威震天第一次诅咒红蜘蛛的小聪明，他分裂了火种毁了这一切。

威震天从来不是一个温柔的TF，但是他新激活的协议程序也没那么强硬。

他以前没当过创造者，或者培养一个继承人，所以他们现在可有得学。那些不由自主的情绪和冲动会随着时间的推移而消退，他自己理智的处理器会再次出现，但是现在？他是它的奴隶。

“我猜你想让我离开，”红蜘蛛吸了吸鼻子。“但是你应该知道现在我不会独自一人离——”

“我不想你离开。”威震天打断了他，试图放弃自己完全合理的负面情绪。

红蜘蛛疑惑地眯了眯眼，“为什么我觉得这句话不可信？”

威震天顿时就怒气冲天。即使是创造者的那些程序也不能拯救他对红蜘蛛的坏脾气。“我不能像你一样把你从我的生活中抛弃！”他嘶吼着，撇着嘴，“不要把我当傻瓜。你知道为什么！”

红蜘蛛噘着嘴，扭头看过来。当一个点子在他处理器点亮的时候，他充满着兴趣。“啊，没错，那些讨厌的创造者程序。”

威震天重重呼了一口气。

“别生气，”红蜘蛛向他摇了摇手指，把弗里法尔放到他面前。“如果你想叫醒幼生体——”

“对我们俩来说，我并不是那个喜欢在基地尖叫的！”威震天低声咆哮。

红蜘蛛的怒容调皮地软化下来。“……为什么，威震天，”他轻声细语，抬起头。他的光学镜蒙着一层威震天看不透的想法。“那你想让我尖叫吗？”

威震天的油箱颤抖着，他对接面板某些程序上线了。他很难在这种美妙的时刻拒绝红蜘蛛。掌控他，威震天处理器因为这些欲望而凌乱，而且红蜘蛛看起来——普神啊，这太轻松了。

他逼近这个无畏的飞行者，当他把双手撑在红蜘蛛性感的臀部两边的时候，他意识到他们之间沉睡着的幼生体。而当他们的头轻轻碰在一起的时候，红蜘蛛挑衅地微笑着。红蜘蛛起身，他们的鼻尖掠过。

“我并没有原谅你。”威震天告诉他，不过他的愤怒已经再次溜走了。

“你确定……？”红蜘蛛听起来很得意。他的嘴唇拂过了威震天的。

威震天发出警告的吼叫，但是弗里法尔突然开始呜咽，两条腿在红蜘蛛的机体上移动。他们俩僵住了，光学镜猛得盯着弗里法尔的头部。他又安静下来，扭过去他的小脸躲在了红蜘蛛的颈部。

威震天开始盯着这个他们已经创造出来的小生命，直到一只手盖住了他的脸并转过来。柔软的嘴唇在他紧闭的嘴唇附近，伴随着铜的香气。红蜘蛛温柔，顺从地吻着他，用这些轻吻诱惑他，希望这能迫使他回吻。

“你不能这么调情。”他警告说，但是却允许红蜘蛛尝试亲吻他的各处。

“我当然可以想怎么来就怎么来。”红蜘蛛用沙哑的声音反驳道，他伸出舌头从威震天的脖子舔到了鼻尖。

威震天急促地发出一声哼声后退，“幼生体——！”

“他睡着了！”

“如果你允许我压过去那他就会醒，”威震天站起身，因为他儿子的不知世事而离红蜘蛛远远的。“你可以在这里充电。仅此而已。”

红蜘蛛看起来很失落。威震天想让自己以为因为红蜘蛛是个屡教不改的男妓，但是他了解他的副官，而且他们俩的关系已经好到他完全能理解红蜘蛛为什么不会面对面道歉，或者解释，或者理智谈话。对他来说，打开对接面板和扇动机翼比对人开诚布公容易得多。

或许弗里法尔的出现是种隐藏的祝福。

威震天躺到了他充电床的另一边，过了一会儿，他被这假设震惊到，陷入了沉默。充电床在红蜘蛛加入他的时候摇晃着。威震天把一只胳膊折到了头盔下面，看着红蜘蛛小心翼翼把弗里法尔放在他们中间。

“我给他做了个充电的地方。”威震天朝着板条箱点了下头。

“难怪他会哭，”红蜘蛛喃喃着，小心的把被子搭到幼生体小小的机体上。“他太小了不能独自充电。他需要近近挨着其他人的火种室。”

威震天紧张地看着这个小小的，在沉睡着的幼生体。“假如你要翻身呢？”

“我不会，”红蜘蛛爬到被子里。“你也不会。不然你的深层协议程序有什么用？”

威震天抑制了他强烈想诉说他处理器会有个助记员的冲动，他删除了这些程序，这样他可能会恢复一些他那消失的理智。

他调暗了灯光，但不是所有，他留下来了足够的光以便于看到他和红蜘蛛之间那个扭动的小机体。

红蜘蛛转身朝着他，他们俩都在盯着对方。

威震天皱着眉，红蜘蛛也是，他们躺在这充斥着怨恨和令人窒息的沉默里，直到他们其中有人下线充电。


End file.
